3 Histórias
by Stef's Lestrange
Summary: → Finalizada ← Para atingir o amor,devemos retornar ao mesmo tempo e local dos que amamos antes. E devemos encontrar,reconhecer, lembrar e amar novamente.
1. Trailer

**3 Histórias.**

**Trailer.**

**Eram no total, 6 corações vibrando no frio daquela noite...**

- Sally? - chamou Remus com uma voz suave. A jovem estava com a visão turva e demorou muito para focalizar o marido.

- Hey! - ela dera um meio sorriso. Tubos, aparelhos e soro era o que mais a rodeava naquele instante.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Remus fazendo carinho no seu cabelo.

- Odeio ficar deitada.

Ele sabia que ela detestava ficar deitada. Sabia perfeitamente que Sally sempre foi uma mulher ativa e que não parava um segundo no lugar. Vê-la naquele estado, partia seu coração.

**Mas são apenas 3 histórias que os unem...**

- Sirius!? - Joey enrugou a testa ao ver um vulto sentado em frente a porta de sua casa.

Ele não respondeu. Levantou-se calmamente e parou diante dela. Não fazia muito tempo que não se viam. Fazia muito tempo que não estavam conversavam. Os corações pulsavam da mesma forma, mas o medo era o fator essencial que os separavam.

**Uma vitória...**

- NASCEUUUUUUUUUU!!! - berrou James no corredor do hospital.- MEU FILHO MACHÃO NASCEUUUU!!!!

Remus caiu na risada ao ver o amigo correr feito um louco no corredor. Começou a dançar com as enfermeiras e não importou-se nem um pouco em pagar o mico.

**A necessidade de esperança...**

- Ela terá os melhores médicos. Anote bem isso. - avisou Remus. Seus olhos estavam explodindo em lágrimas. Ele tentava conter-se, mas era completamente impossível.

- Sim, ela terá os melhores médicos. - Joey tentou acalmá-lo.- Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Não vai ficar tudo bem, Joey. - Remus dera um soco na porta.- Você não sabe o que é sofrer a vida inteira e ter que terminar assim...com mais sofrimento.

- Remus, isso não é sofrimento. Vocês deverão lutar juntos como sempre fizeram.

- Joey tem razão, Remus. - Sirius entrou na conversa.- Ela vai precisar de você mais do que nunca.

**O aflorar de um antigo amor...**

- Eu sempre pensei que jamais iria te ver novamente. - disse Joey com as mãos nos bolsos. - Pensei que...jamais conversaríamos.

- Eu sempre tive vontade de conversar novamente com você, mas nunca tive coragem.

- Eu preciso de você, sabe!? - Joey o encarou.- Eu...

Sirius a observou apreensivo.

- Eu ainda amo muito você.

- E você acha que eu não sinto o mesmo?

- Sempre acreditei que havia me esquecido.

- Pois acredite, eu nunca te esqueci.

**Para amar, é preciso persistir e acreditar nele...**

- Ele é lindo! - Lily olhava orgulhosa para o pequeno bebê em seus braços.

- Tem seus olhos! - James lhe dera um beijo na testa.

- Com certeza terá seus cabelos. - sorriu Lily segurando a mão do marido.- Te amo! Mais que tudo nessa vida.

**Para entender seu verdadeiro significado, é preciso sofrer...**

- Vem...vamos reviver nossos momento juntos. - disse Sirius pegando a mão da jovem.

- Dessa vez, sem dor. - Joey alisou o rosto dele com carinho. - Eu não quero mais te ver sofrer.

- Não iremos sofrer. - Sirius colou a testa na dela. - Temos um ao outro agora.

- Mais fortes do que nunca. - completou ela com os olhos fechados.

**Mas jamais, perder a esperança de que ele possa ser real.**

- Vem, vou te levar para casa. - Remus ajeitou Sally com cuidado.

- Remus...- Sally o encarou.- Você irá me amar menos por isso?

Remus parou diante dela. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Em hipótese alguma irei te amar menos. O que tenho aqui é para uma vida inteira. Eu jurei te amar para sempre e não é agora que isso irá mudar.

**3 Histórias.  
Em breve.  
**

**

* * *

N/A: **

Olha quem apareceuuuuuuuuuu!! Estou tentando aproveitar as férias e escrever mais um pouquinho. Mas já estou triste por que minhas férias estão acabando e espero finalizar essa fic antes dia 8. Será que eu consigo?? 

Mas enfim morecos!! Espero que tenham passado a virada de ano em plena alegria. Desejo tudo de bom a todo mundo.

Essa fan fic é U/A. Sim, eu estou ficando viciada em fics U/A. huauhauhaha...

Sinceramente, acho bem melhor escrever fics U/A.

Não irei me prolongar. Espero que tenham gostado do trailer e espero anciosamente por reviews. O primeiro capítulo já está pronto só depende de vocês.

PS: A fic não será longa! E a capa está no meu profile.

Beijos!

**)0( Stef's**


	2. Capítulo 1

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Era madrugada quando seus olhos resolveram se abrir. Eles não haviam resolvido fazer isso sozinhos, pois o celular dera uma grande ajuda nisso. Remus Lupin estava largado em cima da escrivaninha babando sob um livro que nem ao menos havia tentado continuar a leitura. Estava preocupado e cansado. Suas semanas haviam sido bastante longas. Dividia-se entre sua casa, seu trabalho e sua esposa.

Ele nunca havia imaginado que algum dia chegaria a casar e tentar construir uma família. Ainda não tinha filhos, pois nem a faculdade havia finalizado. Sua paixão por medicina era incondicional o que garantiu um estágio como um dos enfermeiros no hospital mais conceituado de Cendres. Estava feliz como jamais esteve. Sentia-se completo e nada poderia mudar isso.

Ou pelo menos não mudaria.

Os flocos de neve caíam e a janela de seu quarto estava completamente embaçada. O celular havia tocado mais uma vez e ele havia resolvido atender. Queria notícias boas. Queria voltar a ter sonhos agradáveis. Ao ouvir a voz vinda do outro lado da linha, sentiu uma certa tranqüilidade. Nada poderia ser mais caloroso do que ouvir a voz da melhor amiga do outro lado da linha.

- Pegamos o sujeito! - afirmou Joey Nimmons. Sua voz estava ofegante. Com certeza estava falando ao celular andando pela cidade.

- Conseguiram? - perguntou Remus despertando no mesmo instante.

- Bom, depois de uma tarde inteira procurando provas o canalha que jogou o carro praticamente no precipício estava vindo foragido da Carolina do Norte e tinha antecedentes criminais, incluindo homicídio.

Remus ficou em pé. Aquilo poderia deixá-lo dormir pelo menos metade do dia. Ele sabia que não deveria ter permitido Sally sair de casa naquela noite. Ele tinha um mau pressentimento. Ele tinha quase certeza de que algo ruim aconteceria naquela noite.

Sally era fotógrafa e raramente parava em casa. O jovem não se importava muito com isso, pois sempre que podia ia com ela. Sempre se divertiam. Sempre se completavam. Ele nunca havia sentindo solidão desde que a conheceu. Sally sempre foi a mulher perfeita que habitava seus sonhos e que preenchia seu coração. Ele sabia que era com ela que passaria o resto de sua vida, desde o primeiro olhar até o primeiro beijo.

- Ele vai preso? - perguntou Remus.

- Irá depor amanhã. Parece que o bastardo quer um advogado.

- Mas, se ele era criminoso antes, não precisa de advogado. Joey, enfia esse cara atrás das grades.

- Eu sou advogada de defesa, não posso fazer muito mais que isso.

- Mude e vire de acusação! - Joey não deixou de rir a ouví-lo dizer aquilo. - Jo...eu preciso de você nessa.

- Estaremos juntos nessa! Esse "mané" não irá muito longe.

- Onde você está?

- Voltando para casa!

- A pé!?

- Neve e frio. Eu não me canso de te relembrar que adoro caminhar nesse tempo.

- A última vez que caminhou foi assaltada.

- Estou aprendendo defesa pessoal. - Joey sorriu. - Remito, promete que vai ficar bem?

- Eu estou bem, Joey. Eu sei que Sally vai sair logo dessa.

- Você vai ao hospital?

- Irei! Ainda bem que você me ligou.

- Me senti inconveniente.

- Que nada! Você sempre liga nas horas certas. - Remus sorriu.

- Bom..irei desligar. Qualquer coisa, por favor, não hesite em me ligar.

- Irei ligar do hospital! Valeu mesmo,Jo. Por tudo!

- Orelhudas servem para essas coisas. - Joey parou no meio do caminho.- Te amo, Remito!

- Te amo, Joeyzita!

O telefonema havia se encerrado. Remus depositou o celular na escrivaninha e fora lavar o rosto cansado. As olheiras eram praticamente profundas e suas feições estavam completamente sem vida. Estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Triste por ainda ter Sally trancafiada em uma cama de hospital. Feliz por saber que o canalha que causou o acidente estaria em breve atrás das grades.

Calmamente, pegou uma toalha e a levou ao rosto. Dera um suspiro que parecia mais um grito trancafiado pela angústia e resolveu ajeitar as vestes. A imagem do acidente voltou a sua mente. Queria ter mudado. Queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

Era o aniversário de casamento deles quando tudo havia acontecido. Um repentino trabalho havia aparecido para Sally e, estranhamente, Remus não concordou com a idéia. Chovia muito aquela noite e só havia delinqüentes aquele horário soltos pela rua. Não era um serviço que necessitava de semanas, era apenas um trabalho que deveria ser recolhido e apresentado na manhã seguinte.

Ele poderia ter impedido, mas o destino não queria que tudo fosse assim.

• **flashback •**

- Remus, vai ser coisa rápida! - disse Sally ajeitando sua bolsa. - Viu a chave do carro?

Ele estava escondendo as chaves atrás de si mesmo. Não queria que ela fosse. Queria ir junto, mas ela estava fazendo questão em mantê-lo em casa já que seria um assunto rápido.

- Sally...- Remus a abraçou.- Você não pode pegar isso amanhã? Droga! É nosso aniversário. Fica aqui comigo!

- Eu voltarei logo! - Sally lhe dera um beijo na testa.- Juro que te ligo de 5 em 5 minutos.

- Dirigir e telefonar não são combinações perfeitas. - avisou Remus segurando-a.

- Tem o fone, caso não se lembre. - Sally sorriu.- A chave?

Meio relutante, Remus entregou a chave.

- Sally, é melhor você ficar ou eu ir com você.

- Remus, pára com isso. Você sabe que o estúdio não é tão longe daqui.

- Eu te levo então!

Sally selou os lábios do marido com um suave beijo.

- Fique aqui e me espere. Juro que ligo e que não demoro.

Remus suspirou.

- Certo! - Sally o observou. Ele estava estranho. Estava agindo estranho.

- O que você tem, Remus?

- Parece piegas mas, é um mau pressentimento. Nem encana.

- Como não encanar se parece que é isso que está te consumindo?

Remus suspirou. Pegou a mão da esposa e pressionou seus lábios neles. Sentia medo. Um medo inexplicável de perdê-la.

- Sally, são bobagens de um homem que não quer ver a esposa saindo de casa nesse temporal e nesta data. Fica?

Ela amava quando ele fazia expressão de abandono. E o amava mais ainda quando ele pedia para ela ficar. Sally o amava por completo e sentia-se feliz pelo sentimento ser correspondido.

- Não faz assim senão desisto.

Remus continuou e acabou ganhando um abraço apertado.

- Eu volto rapidinho, ok!?

- Ok! - Remus a segurou por mais alguns minutos. Envolveu-a em um beijo doce e delicado. A envolveu como se fosse o último beijo daquele dia.

- O que acontece? - perguntou Sally roçando seus lábios nos dele.

- Queria te dar um beijo gostoso, só isso! - sorriu Remus.- Vai lá vai!

Sally dirigiu-se até a porta. Não havia pegado nenhum casaco e nenhum guarda chuva.

- Deixe o celular ligado.

Ele afirmou com a cabeça. Sentiu seu coração apertar ferozmente ao vê-la sumir por entre a estradinha. Queria ela de volta e quase fez o mesmo com seu carro a fim de ter certeza de que nada aconteceria com ela.

• **fim flashback •**

Ele sabia que poderia ter ido atrás de Sally e mudado tudo. Naquele dia, ele esperou os telefonemas, mas nada dela telefonar. A preocupação se assolou e o nervosismo havia finalmente vencido. Naquela noite, a única ligação que havia recebido era que Sally estava internada em coma no hospital.

A situação dela havia se revertido, claro, mas ela permanecia internada por ter sofrido lesões internas extremamente graves. Desanuviando a cabeça, Remus entrou no carro e partiu para o encontro de sua esposa que precisava dele mais do que nunca naquele momento.

* * *

• _**N/A: **Olha quem está aqui de novo, a mais chata de todas!!! P  
O primeiro capítulo sai rápido, pelo menos eu acho isso e o segundo está em processo de "betamento" ( pensando da onde eu tirei essa palavra, huahauauhuhu)_

_**Thanks to:**_

♣ James : 78987, eu postei óh! E pára de chorar coisa feia!  
♣ Lisia : Musa que já tá virando companheira perfeita de fics..-..Patrocinadora..hauhahauahuah...amo vc fofura!  
♣ _Paty Evans, moçaaaa...postei óh!! Não demorou tanto assim né???? -...obrigada pela review que amei muito._

Espero não demorar!!!!

♥ Momento tortura ♥

"- Acho que bem e você?  
- Acho que bem! - ele a encarou. De alguma forma, ela estava diferente. Estava mais magra e toda aquela neve ao redor apenas destacava_ ainda mais sua palidez.  
- Pensei que não estava mais em Cendres. - afirmou ela evitando seu olhar.- Nunca mais ouvi falar de você.  
- Podemos dizer que eu tentei sair da sua vida de alguma forma, mas eu não consegui expulsar você daqui de dentro. - Sirius apontou para o coração.  
__- Tudo se complicou quando demos as costas um ao outro."_

Fui-me!

**)0( Stef's.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 2.**

Joey permaneceu caminhando durante um longo período. Como havia dito a Remus, adorava o clima frio e os flocos de neve caindo pelas ruas e pelas janelas. Era a única época do ano em que conseguia ver magia e tranqüilidade. Fora isso, sentia-se cansada. Após o término de seu telefonema com o amigo, a única coisa que passava por sua mente era deitar em sua cama quentinha e tomar uma boa dose de chá.

Não estava muito distante de sua casa. Antes mesmo que pudesse contornar a esquina, parou em um _Cafe_ e resolveu comprar algo que enganasse seu estômago até a manhã seguinte. Mesmo trabalhando como nunca, uma hora iria acabar morrendo de fome e seu pai era completamente contra a sua alimentação altamente desequilibrada.

Joey Nimmons era a melhor amiga de Remus. Ambos eram bastante unidos e sempre procuravam ajudar um ao outro. Haviam se dado bem desde o primeiro instante em que se viram e, a partir daquele momento, não se desgrudaram mais. Há alguns meses atrás, o jovem a ajudou de todas as formas a enfrentar um relacionamento conturbado com Sirius Black, um de seus melhores amigos. Por mais que Remus tivesse dado avisos e por mais que ele tivesse tentado mantê-la longe dele, o sentimento havia sido muito mais forte e os dois acabaram tendo uma relação não muito longa mas extremamente profunda. O relacionamento não acabou resistindo as interferências alheias e isso machucou os dois que, ao ver dos demais, ainda se amavam plenamente.

A garota atualmente vivia sozinha em uma casa suficiente para ela e seus dois cachorros. Não achava ruim, mas tinha certeza que tudo seria um pouco mais agradável se tivesse uma companhia constante para dividir sonhos, tristezas e alegrias. Morar sozinha não foi uma de suas melhores opções, mas o excesso de trabalho a mantinha com os pensamentos ocupados e bastante distantes de Sirius. Por mais que negasse, sentia um vazio incondicional. Acreditava que a única paixão que havia conseguido conquistar em sua vida foi cursar Direito.

Antes mesmo de subir as escadas, ela abriu a bolsa em busca de sua chave. Uma das coisas que mais detestava, e que havia aprendido a detestar, era deixar de pegá-la quando estava praticamente diante da porta de casa. Foi em uma dessas que havia sido assaltada e xingava baixo toda vez que a mesma cena se repetia. Depois de vasculhar a bolsa e conseguir a chave, a jovem subiu apenas um degrau da escada e parou. Havia um vulto estranho perto de sua porta e logo temeu que seria outro assalto. Pensou realmente ligar para a polícia, mas a curiosidade em saber quem era bateu mais forte.

_Foi assim mesmo que você foi assaltada sua estúpida, _resmungou ela balançando a cabeça e vasculhando a bolsa mais uma vez atrás do celular. Quando ia discar, o vulto moveu-se sem a mínima pressa. Chegou a acreditar que seria um conhecido ocupando a cadeira que sempre sentava para ler todas as tardes de Domingo. De olhos contraídos, ela tentou descobrir quem era. Seja quem fosse, era uma pessoa alta e estava vestida com um pesado casaco. Ela tentou adivinhar quem poderia ser, mas visitas não eram costumeiras naquele horário.

Resolveu, então, subir mais um degrau. Foi então que sentiu, depois de muito tempo, seu coração disparar. Ela o reconheceu. Ele a avistou.

- Sirius!? - Joey enrugou a testa ainda fitando o vulto sentado em frente a porta de sua casa.

Ele não respondeu. Levantou-se calmamente e parou diante dela. Não fazia muito tempo que se viam. Fazia muito tempo que não conversavam. Os corações pulsavam da mesma forma, mas o medo era o fator essencial que os separavam.

- O que faz aqui? - perguntou ela torcendo as mãos uma nas outras.

- Resolvi criar um pouco de vergonha na cara e vir conversar com você. - respondeu Sirius. O garoto estava um degrau acima com relação a ela.

- Hoje? - a voz dela estava trêmula. Uma onda de sensações começou a tomar conta de seu corpo.

- Não poderia adiar mais. - explicou ele. - Como você está?

Era uma ótima pergunta a se fazer. Joey vivia a base de calmantes e visitas constantes ao psicólogo. Poderiam dizer que ela estava ficando louca, mas apenas havia se tornado uma pessoa auto-destrutiva.

- Acho que bem e você?

- Acho que bem! - ele a encarou. De alguma forma, ela estava diferente. Estava mais magra e toda aquela neve ao redor apenas enfatizava ainda mais sua palidez.

- Pensei que não estava mais em Cendres. - afirmou ela evitando seu olhar.- Nunca mais ouvi falar de você.

- Podemos dizer que eu tentei sair da sua vida de alguma forma, mas eu não consegui expulsar você daqui de dentro. - Sirius apontou para o coração.- Tudo se complicou quando demos as costas um ao outro.

- Tudo já estava complicado mesmo quando estávamos de frente. - completou Joey.- A situação era mais complicada do que imaginávamos.

- Eu não queria que fosse assim, sério mesmo. - Sirius sentiu sua voz engrolar. Estava perdendo o fôlego.- Eu queria mudar tudo o que fiz. Eu não queria ter te magoado tanto, Jo. Pôxa...eu preciso tanto de você como nunca precisei antes.

Depois de muito tempo, ela resolveu erguer o olhar. A neve parecia ter cessado um pouco, mas o frio continuava rigoroso.

- Eu sempre precisei, mas de uma certa forma nunca quis recorrer a você. - disse Joey torcendo as mãos.

- Por que?

- Porque eu tinha medo. Eu sempre tive medo.

- Do que você tem medo?

- Eu poderia sair exemplificando meus medos, mas nem eu mesma sei quais são. Apenas sei que ele convive comigo todos os dias e não me deixa em paz. Pensar em você dói, mas o medo de perdê-lo para sempre é ainda maior que a dor.

- Você jamais me perdeu e acho que devemos enfrentar isso juntos. Isso está acabando conosco. Nosso sentimento não é para trazer dor e sim alegria.

- Fomos privados de certas alegrias desde que terminamos.

- Eu soube que você está bem. Remus sempre me informa alguma coisa referente ao pessoal. Fiquei feliz ao saber que tinha casado e que estava se reconstruindo. Assim ficava menos preocupado.

- Remus não deve ter te contado nem a metade. - Joey sacudiu a cabeça afastando a franja dos olhos. - Sirius, eu não te conheço. É como se um completo desconhecido estivesse à minha frente. Eu não tenho o que dizer a você. Não temos assunto. Nos perdemos, Sirius.

- Eu quero encontrar esse caminho de volta e não me importo quanto tempo demore.

Joey engoliu seco.

- Eu só sei que...- ela respirou fundo. Sentiu o ar gélido preencher seus pulmões. - ...mesmo longe eu sempre estive torcendo por você. Estava torcendo por sua felicidade incondicional. Isto só prova o quanto penso em você constantemente e o quanto sou estúpida por não te esquecer. Desculpa!

- Está pedindo-me desculpas por não conseguir me esquecer e ainda por cima acha uma estupidez?

- Eu deveria ter aprendido a esquecer você, mas o tempo não quis.

- Você não quis e eu não quis te esquecer. Junto nos completamos, Jo. Essa dor que sentimos deve se dissipar para bem longe da gente. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado e juntos conseguiremos. Eu sei que vamos.

- Como lutar se estamos de lados opostos? Eu não quero lutar sozinha novamente.

Sirius a encarou. Lembrou-se vagamente da última conversa que tiveram. Mesmo tendo sido culpado pelo término do namoro, Joey sentia uma parcela de culpa também. Não sabia se era mais intensa, mas tinha certeza que a deixava cabisbaixa.

- Você não irá lutar sozinha. - afirmou ele.

- Foi o mesmo que você me disse na última vez que nos falamos e cá estamos nós debatendo o mesmo assunto.

- Estamos debatendo o mesmo assunto porque queremos estar juntos.

- Então tente reconquistar minha confiança e tente ser digno do amor que sinto por você. Prove que mudou.

- Eu mudei, Joey. Eu não sou mais o retardado da escola que você conheceu.

- Prove! - pediu Joey com firmeza.- Eu não quero me agarrar a mais uma esperança vazia.

Esperança vazia, era assim que ela pensava?

- Eu não tenho coragem de arriscar tudo de uma vez só. Serei sincero. - Sirius coçou a testa.- Mas eu mudei, não somente por mim, mas por nós.

- Nós...- Joey silenciou refletindo. - Nós?

- Sim, por nós. - uma onda de irritação tomou conta de sua voz.- Para eu tentar te reconquistar comece acreditando que eu mudei. Mas que droga, Joey, eu te deixei tão cética assim?

- Acreditar no seu amor e na reconstrução da nossa relação realmente me deixou cética. Eu não quero sofrer tudo de novo. Se, alguma coisa ruim acontecer, eu não irei suportar. Eu sou fraca. Não sou tão forte quanto você.

- Eu sou forte por fora. Por dentro estou definhando.

- Então me responde de uma vez por todas, temos chance de ficarmos juntos novamente?

Sirius descera um degrau ficando um pouco mais próximo dela.

- Temos toda a chance.

Ela abaixou a cabeça. Preferiu encarar a neve do que enfrentar os olhos firmes de Sirius.

- Eu sempre pensei que jamais iria te ver novamente. - disse Joey com as mãos nos bolsos. - Pensei que...jamais conversaríamos.

- Eu sempre tive vontade de conversar novamente com você, mas nunca tive coragem.

- Eu preciso de você, sabe!? - Joey o encarou.- Eu...

Sirius a observou apreensivo.

- Eu ainda amo muito você.

- E você acha que eu não sinto o mesmo?

- Sempre acreditei que havia me esquecido.

- Pois acredite, eu nunca te esqueci.

Os olhos da jovem haviam ficado marejados. Por alguns segundos estava sentindo-se completamente vazia e, naquele instante, nunca havia se sentindo tão preenchida. Era bom revê-lo, por mais que achasse que aquilo era uma tortura interior.

- Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente. Eu deveria ter lutado mais por nós. - disse ela deixando uma lágrima escapar.- Eu me sinto culpada por tudo o que aconteceu.

- Não há razões para você sentir-se culpada sendo que o culpado foi eu. - Sirius levou uma das mãos até o rosto da garota e o segurou firmemente.- Você não teve culpa. Você sempre foi maravilhosa para mim.

- Eu não queria ter te perdido, não daquela forma brusca. - Joey já estava começando a ficar descontrolada.- Eu não deveria ter te deixado ir.

Sirius a aconchegou em seus braços. Ela tremia. Tremia muito. Parecia que seus sentimentos, a muito tempo guardados, resolveram explodir tudo de uma vez só. Ele sabia que precisava estar alí com ela e que precisava dela como jamais precisou. Eles se completavam de uma maneira misteriosa. Quanto mais distantes, mais o sentimento ficava mais forte.

- Quem lhe deve desculpas sou eu. - sussurrou ele no seu ouvido.- Não fique assim, por favor.

Sua cabeça pendeu sob o ombro de Sirius. Ela voltou a sentir-se segura por pelo menos 60 segundos daquele momento.

- Eu jamais te esqueci.- disse ele fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos.

Ela não queria falar. Queria apenas sentir. Sentir aquele que fez seu mundo tornar-se perfeito mesmo que por muito pouco tempo. Queria sentir seu perfume, sentir seu carinho. Queria apenas ele e ninguém mais.

- Estarei aqui sempre que precisar de mim. - Sirius ergueu a cabeça e secou suas lágrimas.- Sempre estarei com você.

Ela dera um meio sorriso entre lágrimas.

- Eu também estarei aqui. Sempre.

Sirius dera um beijo carinhoso na sua testa. Ele teve a certeza que, a partir daquele momento, não iria desistir dela facilmente.

- Jo,eu preciso ir.

A jovem o soltou. Enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos que estavam protegidas pelas luvas.

- A gente ainda se vê? - perguntou ele.

- O caminho da minha casa você já sabe. Pode vir me visitar. Não tem problema.

- Eu soube que você está cuidando do caso do Remus. Fico contente.

- Ele precisava de mim.

- E precisa. - afirmou Sirius.- Vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sei que vai. - Joey alisou a testa.- Bom..eu estou meio cansada e ainda tenho umas coisas para resolver amanhã.

- Deixarei você dormir. - Sirius a abraçou novamente.- Se cuida,ok!?

- Você também. - disse ela fazendo carinho no seu rosto.

- E, não esqueça, me imagine sempre ao seu lado caso eu esteja muito longe.

- Pode deixar!

Sirius desceu os degraus enquanto Joey os subiu. Ela não queria que ele fosse embora e ele não queria deixá-la. Queriam estar juntos mesmo que fosse só por aquela noite. Fazendo-a voltar para a realidade, um barulho vindo de sua bolsa chamou sua atenção. O celular tocava alto e o visor mostrava o número de James Potter. Calmamente, atendeu o telefone e mostrou um grande contentamento. Antes que Sirius pudesse se afastar ainda mais, ela correu atrás dele e parou à sua frente.

- O que houve? - perguntou ele confuso.

- Lily está no hospital. Vai ter o bebê a qualquer instante. - afirmou ela com os olhos brilhando.

- Jura??

- Vamos até eles? Estão no hospital!

- Claro, vamos sim!

Joey correu até a garagem e pegou seu carro. Ambos partiram até o hospital de Cendres sem trocarem uma palavra sequer. Talvez o silêncio falasse melhor por eles naquele momento.

* * *

• _**N/A: **Olha quem apareceu novamente!!!! Eu sei que demorei de postar o segundo capítulo dessa fic, mas foi por uma justa causa. Andei me empenhando em romances melosos, mas não quero que ninguém chore._

Como viram neste capítulo, fora a vez do começo da história de Sirius que vai acabar guiando para o começo da história do James e assim irei continuando. _**Já irei avisando uma coisinha básica. Eu sei que o Harry nasceu em Julho pleno verão, mas como eu amo o inverno, neve e vento gelado o Harry vai nascer nessa época linda. ( babando ). Já estou avisando antes que me soquem viva. Qualquer coisa, darei o mesmo toque no terceiro capítulo.**_

♥ Thanks to : ♥

• Miin Potter : Eu vou correndo lá ver o recado que você me deixou no orkut. Valeu por dar uma passadinha aqui.  
• **Lolamedr :** Juro que fiquei assustada com seu "ai que horror". Quase capotei da cadeira. huahahaua..mas ainda bem que vieram coisas escritas nas linhas seguintes. Fico feliz que esteja gostando e espero que volte sempre.  
• **Biiiiiii :** Primeiramente, acho que não conseguirei mais te chamar de Babi. Amei o Biiii...huahauhauahuaha..se mata né? Direito, Fotografia e Medicina são as perfeições do mundo que poderiam ser menos concorridas..não digo para fotograifa mas por Direito e Medicina..¬¬' mas ainda seremos felizes...falta esse pedacinho de céu para a gente. huahauauhauhaahu..Nora Roberts?? ahá! Se ela ler isso ela tem um treco. o.o'  
• **Gauuuuuuuuuu :** Preciso dizer o que refente a você e seus alter-egos? Eu amo vocês a lot, porra! huahauhauhauahauauhauhauhau ...  
• **Gui :** Dá para aparecer no msn, querildo. o.o'

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Eu amei escrevê-lo.

Beijos nas bochechas,

**)0( Stef's. • **


	4. Capítulo 3

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 3.**

Lily já estava em trabalho de parto, quando Joey e Sirius chegaram ao hospital. A recepcionista havia dado todas as informações que precisavam e uma onda de alívio os acalmou. James odiava atrasos e, se não fosse pela tranqüilidade no trânsito, ambos teriam chegado provavelmente quando o bebê já tivesse nascido. Devido a pouca neve na estrada, Joey conseguiu manter o caminho sem desvios. O único desvio que estava tentando fazer, principalmente durante todo o caminho, era de ter mais uma conversa com Sirius. Por mais que não fosse a favor de sentimentos à flor da pele, o jovem era campeão em fazer suas emoções transbordarem.

- Verificou o andar? - perguntou Sirius, desconfortável com toda aquela seriedade.

- Verifiquei! Temos que ir para o segundo andar. - respondeu Joey, caminhando em direção aos elevadores.

- Será que já nasceu? - Sirius parecia nervoso e ao mesmo tempo ancioso.

- James estaria gritando provavelmente. - Joey dera um meio sorriso. Em poucos segundos, já estava dentro do elevador juntamente com Sirius.

- É...ele sempre gosta de gritar. Principalmente quando as coisas boas acontecem. - Sirius dera um longo suspiro. - Eu não queria que todos nós ficássemos separados. Principalmente você e eu.

Joey erguera o olhar.

- O que aconteceu conosco foi um infortúnio que não soubemos lidar. - respondeu ela, calmamente.

- O que aconteceu conosco então?

- Você sabe muito bem o que houve conosco. Nosso relacionamento se desgatou a ponto de não confiarmos mais um no outro.

- Você deixou de confiar em mim.

- E não tive razão? - perguntou ela, encarando-o.

O indicador do elevador mostrou o número dois. As portas abriram-se lentamente, mostrando o corredor sem pouco movimento. Quando Joey fizera menção de sair, Sirius fora ligeiro o bastante para apertar o botão que indicava o nono andar.

- Por que fez isso? - indagou ela, sem entender.

- Você teve razão e não a culpo disso. Quem foi o causador dessa bagunça toda foi eu. Eu sei que perdão não é o bastante para cicatrizar tudo o que você tem aí guardado, mas eu gostaria muito que você me perdoasse.

- Eu já te perdoei, Sirius. - respondeu Joey.

- Mesmo assim..eu sei que a minha culpa e sua mágoa jamais nos deixarão em paz.

- Eu tentei inúmeras vezes trazer você de volta. Por mais que tivesse medo do que poderia acontecer, eu queria você comigo.

- Queria?

Joey dera um suspiro. Parecia que o ar estava rasgando seus pulmões, pois havia saído com extrema dificuldade.

- Você sabe que ainda quero, mas não posso julgar nosso relacionamento no estado presente e me parece que você nunca importou-se com isso também.

Uma das coisas que deixavam Sirius furioso, era duvidar dele seja de qual maneira for. Nas últimas vezes que isso aconteceu entre Joey e ele, ambos brigaram e ficaram dias sem se falarem. Agora que parecia que, estar alí com ela seria a última chance dos dois, nada melhor do que tentar resolver isso de uma vez por todas.

- Como assim nunca me importei? Você sabe perfeitamente que sempre dei valor ao nosso relacionamento.

- E praticamente fugiu quando a coisa realmente apertou.

- Eu não queria te magoar, mais do que havia magoado.

- Eu já lhe disse inúmeras vezes que havia te perdoado, mas mesmo assim você insistiu em fugir. Eu abriria mão da minha vida pela tua. - o elevador havia alcançado o nono andar. Com um toque irritado, Joey apertou o número dois novamente.

- Eu sei disso. - Sirius alisou a testa nervosamente.- E afirmo que não fugi. Eu queria continuar, mas não dava. Eu tinha na minha cabeça que você não era feliz comigo e, depois das mágoas que eu causei, preferi deixar você para que isso não voltasse a se repetir.

Ela parecia ter ficado muito mais nervosa dessa vez.

- Mesmo o tempo passando, suas idéias errôneas permanecem e, para ficar ainda mais repetitivo, irei dizer tudo novamente já que nossas vidas se movem nessas repetições que, por mais que sejam sinceras, jamais conseguiram fazer caminharmos juntos e nos acertamos.

Os olhos de ambos encontraram-se com firmeza. Joey queria muito envolvê-lo nos braços como antes e fazê-lo esquecer de todos os problemas que o afligia. O elevador abrira as portas mais uma vez. O corredor do segundo andar estava a vista novamente.

- Sirius, a única vez que fui feliz na minha vida e que me senti completa foi ao seu lado. Nada na minha vida compara-se aos momentos que estive com você. Eu espero muito que dessa vez tenha ficado claro.

Havia firmeza em sua voz e frieza. Os olhos dela marejavam, mas ela preferiu sair do elevador a ter que deixá-lo ver uma fina lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Intimamente, ele queria segurá-la e permanecer para sempre ao seu lado. Queria lembrar como seu beijo acalentava seus medos e seu carinho o deixava mais seguro.

- Joey...?

Ela virou-se.

- Eu...

- Encontrei você. - Remus avistou Joey e não demorou a abraçá-la. Seja o que Sirius quisesse dizer, deveria ser dito uma outra hora.

- Hey, Remito! - Joey o apertou contra o peito. Aproveitou para secar o rosto discretamente com a luva.- Pensei que estivesse em outro hospital.

- Cendres é bem grande, sabe!? - Remus sorriu soltando-a. - Hey, Sirius!

Ambos cumprimentaram-se com um abraço. Não fazia muito tempo que viam-se. Remus, Sirius e James sempre davam um jeito de manterem o contato, mesmo que a presença ao vivo fosse algo realmente imprevisível.

- Alguma notícia? - perguntou Sirius sorrindo.

- James já saiu duas vezes da sala de parto. Estão vendo aquele bebedouro? - Joey e Sirius esgueiraram-se para ver onde Remus indicava. - Metade só foi ele tomando água.

- Ele está nervoso. Vamos entender o _hominho_. - brincou Sirius gargalhando.

- Lily deve estar berrando lá dentro. Ela sempre gostou de gritar. - disse Joey entre risos.

- Digamos que ela deve estar descontando toda a raiva de James lá dentro. Será que ela está dizendo palavrão? - Remus parou um tempo, falsamente pensativo.

- Acho que ela está socando o James, isso sim. - disse Joey cruzando os braços.- Não vejo a hora deles saírem de lá para poder ver o bebê.

- Joey e sua mania de querer fazer ensopado de crianças com batatas. - Remus caiu na risada, assim como Sirius.- Eu sei muito bem como você gosta de crianças.

- Eu gosto, tá!? - Joey mostrara a língua.

- Vou fingir que acredito. - brincou Remus.

- Mas e aí? Como está a Sally? - perguntou Joey, mudando de assunto.

Remus não sabia se ficava feliz ou se saía gritando pelos corredores.

- Ela está bem! Os médicos estão fazendo os últimos exames.

- Ela chegou a acordar? - perguntou Sirius preocupado.

- Sim, mas está sob medicamentos muito fortes para aliviar as dores.

- Sally vai acabar bem, Remito. - Joey dera um meio sorriso.

- Vai ficar melhor se você colocar o desgraçado na cadeia.

- Mas o que realmente aconteceu, Remus? - perguntou Sirius desviando a atenção de seu olhar que, por alguns segundos, fixava-se em Joey.

- Um cara bêbado estava na contra-mão e acabou acertando em cheio o carro de Sally. Estava chovendo e a neblina estava muito forte. Ele simplesmente derrapou sem controle.

- E está solto? - Sirius estava estupefato.

- Vai prestar depoimento amanhã. Acho que logo será preso por justa causa. O nível de alcóol em seu sangue ultrapassava os limites assim como sua velocidade. - explicou Joey calmamente.

- E precisa falar toda _xiquetosa_, hein? - Remus bagunçou seu cabelo.- Esnobe!

- Eu não sou esnobe! - Joey ajeitou os cabelos.- Sempre fui a mais legal de todos vocês. Vocês nunca me superaram.

- Eu consigo ser mais legal que vocês. - disse Sirius rindo, apontando para os dois.

- Consegue nada! - a garota dera as costas e caminhou até a máquina que vendia vários tipos de doces entre risos. - Querem alguma coisa?

Ambos negaram com a cabeça. Joey permaneceu parada diante da máquina escolhendo algum doce de seu interesse.

- O que vocês dois fazem juntos? - sussurrou Remus, curioso.

- Não estamos juntos.

- Mas vieram juntos.

- Eu fui falar com ela.

- Acertaram-se?

- Nem chegamos a metade do acerto.- Sirius dera um suspiro cansado.- Eu simplesmente estou pensando em desistir.

- Desistir não é de seu feitio, sr. Black.

- Estou abrindo mão da minha felicidade para vê-la melhor. James me contou que ela não está muito bem.

- Ela anda tomando alguns calmantes, mas é para controlar a ansiedade. - respondeu Remus tranqüilizando-o.- Nada que seja muito grave.

- Espero que não seja mesmo. Às vezes cansa saber das coisas pelos outros.

- Então por que não pergunta?

Sirius olhou para Joey discretamente.

- Há certas coisas, Remus, que não são mais as mesmas. Acredito que, para ter a Joey de volta, eu preciso rodar o mesmo filme e dirigí-lo de forma diferente.

- Estarei aqui caso precise de ajuda e...- Remus apoiou uma mão no ombro do amigo. - ...eu não desistiria por nada neste mundo.

Sirius deixou escapar um largo sorriso. O apoio de seus amigos de infância sempre caíam bem nessas horas. Parecia que havia tomado uma chuva ou levado um soco na cara para ver as coisas com nítidez. Aquilo que deixou de ser dito antes de ser interrompido por Remus, deveria ser dito o mais rápido possível antes que ambos dessem as costas um ao outro mais uma vez.

- Chocolate? - ofereceu Joey voltando a se juntar a eles.

- Não valeu! - agradeceu Remus.

- Que demora esse parto. - Sirius consultou o relógio.

- Acho que é um e.t que está saindo e não um bebê. - zombou Joey rindo.

- Talvez já tenha nascido com os óculos e os cabelos do pai. - Remus dera de ombros.

- Ou quem sabe com roupas e uma papinha pronta para comer. - Sirius aproveitou e entrou na brincadeira.

- Eu vou xeretar! - Joey fizera uma cara sapeca e dera alguns passos. Levou um susto quando a porta do último quarto abriu-se e um louco desvairado saiu correndo.

- NASCEUUUUUUUUUU!!! - berrou James no corredor do hospital.- MEU FILHO MACHÃO NASCEUUUU!!!!

Remus caiu na risada ao ver o amigo correr feito um louco no corredor. Começou a dançar com as enfermeiras e não importou-se nem um pouco em pagar o mico.

- É, acho que deve ser a cara da mãe para tanto escândalo. - comentou Remus ainda rindo.

- Vamos lá falar com ele. - disse Sirius empolgado.

- MEU FILHO NASCEUUUUUUUU!!! - James pulou em Joey e a abraçara. Começou a girar com ela pelo corredor como se tivesse ganhado na loteria.

- Queremos ver a Lily. - Remus estava muito afoito e feliz pelo amigo.

- Lily está limpando as _partes_. - James ria e permanecia com Joey nos braços. - Caramba, você está magrinha hein?

- Sempre fui magrinha. Dá para me soltar?

James soltou-a entre risos.

- É o menino mais lindo que já vi na vida. - disse James orgulhoso.- Minha cara.

- Pensei que fosse a cara da Lily. - Sirius enrugou a testa.

- Lily...bom...digamos que os olhos são dela. Mas aquela cara safada, é minha.

- Parabéns, James! - disse Joey contente.

- Parabéns nada! Quero uma balada depois dessa.

Remus lhe dera um safanão.

- Sua época de baladas já era.

- Que nada! Lily vai estar amamentando enquanto eu vou tomar umas cervejas.

- Vai pensando que criar um filho é fácil. - Joey desviou o olhar de James, estendendo-o para uma das enfermeiras, interessada. Ela parecia tensa e completamente preocupada. - James, seu filho está saudável né? - o ceticismo começou a tomar conta dela.

- Sim, saudável! - James pareceu meio perturbado.- Por que?

Joey indicou a enfemeira com a cabeça.

- Não pára de olhar para nós.

- Eu dancei com ela?

- Foi com a loira. - disse Sirius balançando a cabeça.

- Sr. Lupin?

Remus virou-se prontamente.

- O sr. Richardson deseja conversar com você.

- Em particular?- perguntou Remus. Ele podia ver as costas do médico que cuidava de Sally.

- Sim!

- Não precisa ser em particular. Pode me dizer aqui, não tenho nada a esconder deles.

Meio receosa, a enfermeira foi até o médico e o trouxe ao grupo. Joey dera um passo a frente e passou seu braço em torno do de Remus em forma de apoio. A expressão do doutor não estava nada boa e, assim como ela, todos já estavam temendo o pior.

- O que tem a me dizer? - perguntou Remus com uma ponta de pânico na voz.

O médico dera um longo suspiro. James e Sirius entreolharam-se e Joey segurou a mão de Remus.

- Sally está saudável. Ainda está meio lenta devido aos medicamentos e...

- Poderia parar de enrolar?

- Remus...- Joey lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

- Se é para falar desgraça, não precisa falar com pesar. Sua cara já diz tudo.

- Acalme-se, Remus. - pediu Sirius dando apoio.

- Fizemos os últimos exames nela e ela queixou-se de não conseguir mover as pernas.

O grupo arregalou os olhos. O pavor tomou conta do corpo de Remus.

- Co..como? - balbuciou Remus.

- Precisamos fazer uma cirurgia urgente e precisamos de sua autorização.

- Quais são as chances dela voltar a andar? - perguntou Remus com a voz engrolada.

- Mínimas!

Remus largou bruscamente a mão de Joey. Com um gesto nervoso, não quis saber do elevador e acabou descendo pelas escadas. Sua cabeça girava a mil por hora. Não era possível que sua vida voltaria a dar tudo errado.

* * *

_**N/A: **Demoreiiiiiiiiiii, mas chegueiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Como essa fic vai ser curta com relação as demais, eu ando segurando um pouco os capítulos, até mesmo porque minha inspiração anda totalmente zero._

Bom..bebezinho Harry nasceu e o próximo capítulo será mais em torno do casal Potter do que dos demais. Haja rasgação de seda hein!???? hauhahauahuahauhahau

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!!!!! Eu tive que reler milhões de vezes, sabem!???? ui ui !!!!

♥ _**Thanks To ♥**_

• Miin Potter : O bebê nasceu!!!!!! Resta esperar para ver James babar em cima da Lily e do Harry.  
• **Bizão : **Opa!Opa! Se Nora Roberts ler isso aqui, cai da cadeira de ataque cardíaco!!! UI!UI! Amo tú meu!!  
• **Gui : **Pôxaaaaa!! Eu não sou tão cruel assim..sou a mais legal com os marotos viu??? S/M seria Sirius e Marlene???? UI!UI! Confusa!  
• **Lolamedr: **"Só para esclerecer, é eu e meu eu interior" huahuaahuahuahuahauhau...que divertido!!!!!! Eu espero que minhas respostas sejam de bom nível..hauhahaua..eu tento ser legal...

Espero que estejam gostando da fic!!

Até a próximaaaaaaaaa!!

**)0( Stef's.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 4.**

- Doutor, como assim as chances são mínimas? - perguntou James preocupado e ao mesmo tempo tenso. Presenciar as emoções do melhor amigo explodirem não parecia muito justo, já que ele havia acabado de compartilhar com ele um dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

- Foi uma lesão traumática. Houve uma ruptura muito grave na medula. Se tentarmos operar, correremos o risco de piorar a situação.

- Isso quer dizer que ela poderá ficar assim para sempre? - Sirius perguntou.

O médico suspirou.

- Não é uma boa notícia, mas é uma lesão fatal.

Joey levou a mão a boca enquanto Sirius e James realmente não sabiam o que dizer.

- Eu sinto muito! Fizemos tudo que podíamos.

- Remus não irá entender isso. - James cruzou os braços. - Ele vai querer a cirurgia nem que seja como último recurso.

- Irei conversar com ele e tentar acertar as coisas. - avisou Joey. - Importam-se?

- Você é a melhor pessoa para conversar com ele neste momento. - Sirius apoiou uma mão em seu ombro em um gesto encorajador.

- James...?

- Pode ir! Você vê o pequeno Harry depois.

Joey dera um meio sorriso e virou-se para o médico.

- Doutor, a Sally sabe!? - Joey torceu as mãos.

- Demos a notícia a algumas horas antes.

- Quer dizer que enrolou tanto tentando diminuir o sofrimento? - Joey balançou a cabeça.

- Não estou tentando diminuir o sofrimento de ninguém.

- Eu fico imaginando se realmente tivesse tentado.

A garota encaminhou-se até o elevador. Quando as portas abriram-se, entrou sem ao menos olhar para o trio que permanecia parado no corredor. O médico dera mais algumas palavras aos dois e rumou para atender outro paciente que também encontrava-se em estado grave.

- Remus deve estar acabado! - James ajeitou a ponte dos óculos.

- Eu nem quero pensar em como ele irá reagir daqui para frente. Assim como ele, Sally deve estar desesperançada.

Ambos suspiraram em silênco fitando o nada.

- Eu soube que ela ficou em coma.

- Um mês em coma! Foi acordar esta semana. - explicou James. - Remus tem estado aqui todos os dias.

- Ele não pode cuidar da esposa por si mesmo? Ele faz Medicina, certo!?

- Remus é estagiário. Não pode fazer muita coisa. - James dera de ombros.- Se dependesse dele, Sally nem estaria mais aqui.

- Situação complicada!

- Como se Remus não tivesse sofrido o bastante.

Sirius alisou a testa nervosamente. Ambos sabiam como Remus já havia sofrido. Não havia vindo de uma família rica como os dois e sempre que podia tentava se virar da melhor forma que conseguia. Não escondia que era bolsista e muito menos que pegava ônibus para chegar na faculdade. Ele dava duro 24 horas por dia para ser alguém na vida e James e Sirius sabiam perfeitamente que aquele golpe seria insuperável.

- Sr. Potter? - James virou-se e pôde ver uma enfermeira a poucos centímetros de distância de sua pessoa.

- É eu!

- Sua esposa o chama!

Os olhos de James brilharam.

- Ahhhh!! É meu bebê!? - James dera uns saltinhos.

- Agora sim eu tenho certeza que você é bicha. - resmungou Sirius rindo.

- Vai ver o bebê lindo que eu fiz que você mudará de idéia.

- Foi feito artificialmente.

Sirius riu e recebera um tapa nas costas.

- Você não é fértil, por isso está com inveja. - zombou James.

- Quando eu engravidar alguém vão ser dois de uma vez, seu incapaz.

- Quer vir comigo?

- Prefiro ver o bebê Potter depois que você babar. Não estou a fim de doar meu casaco como babador.

James sorriu.

- Tem certeza? Lily também quer te ver!

- Eu vejo depois! - Sirius insistiu.- Vou comer alguma coisa. Estou faminto.

- Não vá embora. Remus, Joey e você devem ver meu filho.

- Iremos vê-lo. Todos juntos. - avisou Sirius.- Até mais!

- 'Té!

James entrou no quarto e dera de cara com Lily segurando o bebê nos braços. O rapaz teve que se conter para não pular em cima dos dois para poder apertar e encher de beijos.

- Meu bebezinho! - James sentou-se na ponta da cama ao lado de Lily, olhando para o pequenino que estava todo encolhido no braço da mãe.

- Seu? - indagou Lily encarando-o.- Seu? Só seu!?

- Eu ajudei a fazer!

- Mas quem sofreu?

- Lá vem o seu lado feminista querer falar mais alto. - James dera um falso suspiro indignado.- É nosso, por que o espermatozóide foi meu e as dores foram suas.

- Perfeita sua frase agora.

James Potter e Lily Evans era o casal mais improvável que poderia surgir. Desde a época da escola, viviam brigando e saindo nos tapas. Era óbvio que, com o casamento, os tapas haviam diminuído mas as discussões sem motivo acabavam sendo tranqüilizadas com longos e apaixonados beijos que, com certeza, amenizavam a gritaria que assustava os vizinhos.

Eles odiavam-se no início, mas aos poucos e com muito sufoco James conseguiu conquistar seu amor. Muitos diziam que Lily fazia-se de difícil, mas o medo de entregar-se a um dos garotos mais populares na época a apavorava completamente. Enquadrada, não havia conseguido fugir durante muito mais tempo. Cedeu definitivamente aos seus encantos na noite de formatura que, definida em seu diário, foi a noite mais mágica de sua vida.

Demoraram alguns meses para resolverem casar. Moravam em uma casa confortável no centro de Cendres e tiveram Sirius Black como padrinho, assim como os outros amigos que participaram da cerimônia. Depois disso, a mais nova alegria que preenchera sua vida fora a descoberta de sua gravidez. Lembrava claramente que, neste dia, até fogos de artifício foram soltos. Decidiram juntos o nome de Harry mas, por insistência de James, resolveram inserir mais um nome deixando-o composto : Harry James Potter.

- Parece comigo! - James estufou o peito, alisando a cabeça de seu filho.

- Parece um bonequinho.- Lily sorria orgulhosa.

- É nosso filho mesmo? - James caiu na risada, ainda mais ao ver a expressão de indignação de sua esposa.- Que foi?

- Nem comece com suas brincadeiras sem limites.

- Ah! Amorzinho! - James lhe dera um selinho. - Você sabe que é o amor da minha vida. Só da minha vida e de mais ninguém.

Lily sorrira carinhosa.

- Você só diz isso para ouvir o mesmo, mas não darei o trabalho de dizer.

- Como não? - James encolheu-se.

- Você anda muito mal acostumado. - Lily endireitou-se.- Segure-o.

James havia ficado sem reação. Ele não havia pensado e nem muito menos lembrado que agora andaria com um bebê nos braços. Uma onda de medo tomou conta de seu corpo. E se não fosse um bom pai?

- Li, não é uma boa idéia.

- Por que não? - Lily assustou-se.

- E se eu derrubar!?

- Deixe de ser estúpido. Ajeite os braços.

Um pouco relutante, James ajeitou-se. Cuidadosamente, Lily colocou Harry em seus braços. O rapaz ficou completamente abobalhado, principalmente quando o pequenino abriu os olhos lentamente e o encarou.

- Hey, Harry! - James segurou a mãozinha do bebê. - Sou seu pai! Lindo né? Você vai ser bonitão assim que nem eu.

Lily sorriu.

- Mas é claro que não! Vai puxar a mamãe.

- Claro que não! - James riu.- Tem que puxar ao pai já que a mãe é chata.

- Seu idiota! - Lily lhe dera um tapa nos ombros.- Devolve meu pimpolho.

- Só por que gostei de segurar?

- Quem é a dona do leite materno?

- Ahhh!! Já entendi, sua chata!

Lily estendeu os braços e obteve o bebê de volta.

- Ele é lindo! - Lily só faltava babar em cima do bebê em seus braços.

- Tem seus olhos! - James lhe dera um beijo na testa.

- Com certeza terá seus cabelos. - sorriu Lily segurando a mão do marido.- Te amo! Mais que tudo nessa vida.

- Eu não me vejo sem você. - James levou a mão dela até a boca e a beijou com carinho.

- Como chegamos aqui, afinal?

- Persistência minha! - James riu.- Se eu não tivesse insistido, aposto que estaria casada com um chupa-cabra e teria um filho muito do feio.

- Que coisinha mais meiga! - Lily gargalhou. - Desejaria mal a mim se não tivesse ficado com você?

- Sem sombra de duvidas.

- Seu vingativo!

- Ahhh! Eu não te contei! - James empolgou-se.- Sirius, Remus e Joey estão aqui.

- Sério!? Conseguiu avisar a todos?

- Remus já estava aqui por causa da Sally. Consegui avisar a Joey que de quebra trouxe o Sirius.

- Eles estão juntos?

- Pelo visto não. - James coçou a testa.- Mal se olhavam.

- Você acha que eles voltam?

- Sinceramente? - James lhe dera um beijo na testa.- Acho que não!

- Joey o ama muito.

- Sirius é cabeça dura. Confesso que Joey é muito madura para ele.

- Sem a Joey, Sirius perdeu as estribeiras. O nível dele fazer besteira aumentou muito.

- Não foi culpa dele. Ele não tinha opção.

- Ambos não tinham.- Lily suspirou.- E Remus?

- De mal a pior. Sally...bom...está paralítica.

Lily sentiu um imenso aperto no peito.

- Que horror! Remus deve estar ...

- Está arrasado! - interrompeu-a James.

- Eu não cheguei a conhecê-la, mas pelo jeito como Remus fala dela, ela deve ser perfeita. - Lily dizia as coisas como se refletisse.

- Ela faz nosso amigo feliz e é isso que conta.

- Realmente! Eles deverão se unir para passar por isso. Não podem se separar.

- Se depender da psicóloga Joey Nimmons nada disso acontecerá.

E não iria mesmo. Joey caminhou por todos os corredores atrás de Remus e não o encontrou. Desesperançada, resolveu subir até o último andar mais uma vez e o encontrou com os cotovelos apoiados na beirada de uma janela. A neve ainda caía e o vento parecia muito mais gélido devido a altura.

- Remus?

Ela não obteve resposta. Parou ao lado dele como se estivesse dando um tempo para seus pensamentos clarearem.

- Ela não quis me ver. - disse Remus minutos depois. - Vetou minha visita.

- Por que ela fez isso?

Remus dera de ombros.

- Ela ama você. Jamais negaria sua presença.

- Mas está negando agora.

- Ela está com medo, assim como você.

- Eu não quero sentir medo de novo, Jo.

- Não precisa ter medo. Vocês tem um ao outro.

- Mas ela está me rejeitando.

- Ela precisa de espaço.

- Mas eu não quero dar este espaço. Mas que droga! Eu quero estar ao lado dela.

- E já está! Apenas respeite este tempo.

- Ela é minha esposa!

- E você é o marido que deve entender. Não é fácil receber uma notícia dessas.

- Você nunca recebeu uma notícia dessas.

- Você diz isso como se minha vida fosse um mar de rosas.

- Perder Sirius Black não é grande coisa. Todas o perdem.

Joey sentiu-se completamente ofendida. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de reabrir uma ferida muito íntima com uma navalha.

- Acha mesmo que ferindo os demais vai conseguir ficar mais tranqüilo?

- Estou sendo realista.

- Obrigada! - Joey ficou com a voz trêmula.- Mas não é tentando me ferir que seu mundo se tornará melhor. Eu quero ajudar.

- Não tem como ajudar!

- E vai dar as costas?

Remus dera as costas para Joey e caminhou em direção ao corredor.

- Era de se imaginar! - Joey suspirou indo atrás dele.- Escute-me, Remus.

- Joey! Não torra!

O elevador fizera um ruído baixo avisando que alguém chegava ao andar. Remus balançou a cabeça ao ver Sirius saindo de dentro dele.

- James quer que vocês vejam o filho dele. Estava procurando vocês.

- Não é uma boa hora. - avisou Joey calmamente.

- Vocês estão discutindo ou é impressão minha?

- Você deve entender melhor dessas discussões, já que é assim que funciona sua vida com a Joey. - disse Remus friamente.

Joey andara firmemente na direção do garoto. Estava começando a ficar revoltada.

- Remus, acorda! Não é se torturando que a Sally vai melhorar. Ela precisa de você mais do que nunca agora. Não a deixe por um capricho. Sally está tentando se ajustar a sua nova realidade. Não a deixe por ser orgulhoso.

- Eu? Orgulhoso? Joey, não me venha com seus conselhos sobre relacionamentos. - Remus estendeu o dedo indicador na direção de Sirius.- Ele desistiu de você e você fez o mesmo. Isso pode acontecer comigo e com a Sally, não pode?

- Vocês se amam de verdade! - afirmou Joey.

- E Sirius e você nunca se amaram?

- Pare de nos comparar. - pediu Joey alisando a testa.- A única coisa que te peço agora é que desça e vá até a Sally.

Remus dera um longo suspiro.

- Ela não precisa de mim agora.

- Ela precisa de você sempre.

Joey o encarou com firmeza. A tristeza estava completamente nítida nos olhos de Remus.

- Ela terá os melhores médicos. Anote bem isso. - avisou Remus. Seus olhos estavam explodindo em lágrimas. Ele tentava conter-se, mas era completamente impossível.

- Sim, ela terá os melhores médicos. - Joey tentou acalmá-lo.- Vai ficar tudo bem!

- Não vai ficar tudo bem, Joey. - Remus dera um soco na porta.- Você não sabe o que é sofrer a vida inteira e ter que terminar assim...com mais sofrimento.

- Remus, isso não é sofrimento. Vocês deverão lutar juntos como sempre fizeram.

- Joey tem razão, Remus. - Sirius entrou na conversa.- Ela vai precisar de você mais do que nunca.

- Não vai adiantar muita coisa! - disse Remus desolado. Desolada, Joey puxou Sirius para um canto. Não estava suportando aquela situação.

- Vá conversar com a Sally. Se não ligar é claro! - sugeriu Joey com uma certa urgência na voz.

- Sem pedir duas vezes. - respondeu Sirius, contendo a vontade de pegar na mão da garota.

- Obrigada! - Joey dera um sorriso triste. - Tente convencê-la a ver Remus, por favor.

- Irei fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance. - Sirius fizera um rápido carinho na cabeça da garota fazendo-a sorrir um pouco mais feliz. - Vou descer!

Sirius aproveitou que o elevador estava disponível e desceu até o segundo andar novamente. Nervoso com a tarefa recebida, dirigiu-se até o quarto de Sally. Ela estava deitada com os olhos cerrados. O garoto sabia que precisaria de toda a força do mundo para encorajá-la a não fugir de Remus e fazê-la ter um pouco mais de esperança com a mudança brusca causada pelo o infortúnio em sua vida.

* * *

_**N/A: **Olha eu aqui tbm!! Ah! Vocês já estão acostumados comigo nos finais de semana, então nem vou dizer muita coisaaaaaaaaa ui ui ui!!!!_

James e seu lado esnobe tentando pisar na cabeça da Lily. Eita competição de quem o Harry vai puxar!!! hauahauhauhauhau..ainda bem que todo mundo já sabe e eu não preciso ficar descrevendooooooo...huahahuahauhauhauhauhauhauhuauauahauhauah...

Sirius e Joey, merecem apanhar. ¬¬

Remus e Sally, próximo cápítulo ui ui ui !!!

♥ **Thanks To ♥**

• Bizão, Guizão e Thatyzão..hauhuahauahahuahauhauhauhu •

Agradeço as reviewssss.. ui ui ui !!

_Amooooooo!!_

**)0( Stef's.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Haviam médicos na porta do quarto de Sally quando Sirius aproximou-se. Todos pareciam estar bastante cautelosos com relação ao estado delicado em que ela encontrava-se. Sirius ficou imaginando o que deveria estar se passando na mente dela. Intimamente, queria acreditar que ela sabia que Remus precisava dela assim como vice-versa e que não deveria esforçar-se tanto para isso. Sabia que não era muito bom com palavras, mas talvez tudo o que havia passado nos últimos anos com relação a Joey poderia servir de alguma coisa e dar-lhe um pouco de luz.

O barulho dos passos de Sirius ecoaram surdos pelo corredor. Os médicos abriram passagem para ele entrar sem fazer alguma pergunta supondo, apenas, que o jovem poderia ser irmão ou qualquer tipo de parente da paciente. Dando uma respiração cortante, Sirius vira como a cena era de se cortar o coração. Não era apenas o pesar do médico em dar uma notícia infeliz que deixaria alguma família para baixo e sim ver a realidade como ela realmente estava. Sally estava deitada, coberta com um fino lençól branco e mantinha o olhar distante. Seu corpo estava completamente esticado sob a cama que estava rodeada por diversos fios que Sirius supôs ser litros e litros de soro. O rosto da esposa de Lupin estava pálido, colorido apenas por um filete roxo que se sobressaía em sua testa.

Sirius não sabia se ela estava acordada e se seria um bom momento em investir na causa de Remus. A cada passo que dava, o garoto tinha vontade de sair correndo. Ele estava com medo de dizer algo que a ofendesse. Ele sempre fora conhecido por não saber dar muitos conselhos, preferindo mil vezes ser aconselhado. O clima não era o mais agradável. As janelas estavam fechadas, impedindo que a vista perfeita e mágica dos flocos de neve que caíam lá fora fosse vista. Sirius esperou até que os médicos saíssem para tomar partido da situação. Com a mente tumultuada, ele não saberia o que fazer se aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido com ele.

Cautelosamente, sentou-se no sofá que com certeza estava sendo ocupado por Remus, pois estava muito próximo das grades que protegiam a cama em que ela estava. Olhou-a em silêncio pensando na melhor forma de começar uma coversa. Não conhecia Sally a ponto de ser seu amigo. A havia conhecido em seu noivado e ela havia sido bastante simpática com o grupo no geral. Lembrou-se vagamente de como Joey e ela se davam bem e que sempre juntavam-se para tirar fotos de todos os tipos com todo o pessoal.

Em um momento súbito, ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Se fosse sua Joey, ele estaria tão desesperado quanto o melhor amigo. Talvez pior, porque sentia profundamente em não fazer parte da vida da jovem como deveria. A havia enganado quando teve oportunidade e agora implorava por seu perdão para poder recomeçar. Será que os absurdos da vida deveriam acontecer para certos pontos ocorridos terem algum tipo de fundamento?

- Sally?

A voz de Sirius havia saído rouca. Com a tremenda responsabilidade de convencer Sally que sua vida poderia ser muito melhor, ele não poderia negar que suas pernas tremiam com medo de que tudo desse errado e que não pudesse levar esperança ao amigo.

Ao ser chamada, Sally piscou algumas vezes buscando foco. Era normal que, de minutos em minutos, a jovem pegasse no sono ou ficasse com a visão parada, pois os sedativos contra dor eram muito fortes e a deixavam bastante sonolenta. Até mesmo o coma de uma semana havia interferido na sua boa conscientização de lugar. Por algum instante, havia reconhecido a voz, mas demorou bastante tempo para se familiazar a ela.

- Hey! - Sirius dera um meio sorriso, enquanto segurava a mão livre de Sally. - Consegue me ouvir?

A garganta de Sally estava seca. A voz soou quase inaudível quando ela respondeu afirmativamente que conseguia ouví-lo.

- Como se sente? - perguntou ele aproximando-se mais dela.

- Não consigo mover minhas pernas. - sussurrou Sally com a voz fraca. Ainda não havia acostumado-se com a notícia. Intimamente, não sabia quando realmente iria acostumar-se mesmo tendo uma pessoa como Remus ao seu lado.

- Vai terminar tudo bem e logo você estará andando de novo.

- Não me venha com essa. - resmungou ela, ainda baixo. - Eu sei que não voltarei a andar.

- Você sabe que tudo tem uma solução. Você sempre agarrou-se a essa teoria.

- Só que agora é diferente. - Sally não podia virar a cabeça para encará-lo, pois um gesso o envolvia. - Qualquer coisa simples tem algum tipo de solução, mas este caso não. Os médicos me disseram que as chances são mínimas. Terei que me contentar com isto e ficar me condenando para o resto da vida em não ter ouvido Remus naquela noite.

- Não culpe-se por isso.

- Ele teve um mal-pressentimento.

- Você não teve culpa em não ter atendido ao pressentimento. Você queria seu trabalho, assim como ele a queria por perto.

- E ele me quer por perto agora? - os olhos de Sally encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Remus está com uma imensa vontade em lhe ver. Você quem não quis.

- Para quê!? - uma ponta de desgosto tomou conta de sua voz. - Para que ele vai querer uma esposa paraplégica?

Sirius levantou-se. Delicamente, abaixou um lado das grades e sentou-se na ponta da cama para ter certeza que Sally realmente a ouvia.

- Independente de você estar paraplégica ou não, Remus ainda mantém a visão de que você é a mulher perfeita para ele. Não fique insegura Sally. Este é o momento em que Remus mais quer estar ao seu lado. Não o impeça disso tendo pensamentos que não confirmam o verdadeiro caráter dele. Remus Lupin a ama mais que tudo nesta vida e jamais a abandonaria por mais que você implorasse.

Sally engoliu seco deixando uma fina lágrima escapar de seus olhos.

- Remus está desesperado e sendo amparado por Joey. - Sirius encolheu os ombros. - Ele sentiu-se mal quando soube que você havia vetado a visita dele. Ele adoraria ver e cuidar de você.

- Remus tem uma carreira pela frente, uma vida...como posso ficar assim se nem filhos posso ter agora?

Parecia que o sonho da maioria das pessoas eram ter filhos. Lembrava-se que Joey queria filhos, mas ela nunca havia aprofundado o assunto. Parecia que ela já sabia o que iria acontecer no futuro. James e Lily haviam realizado este sonho que não era tão distante para Sally e Remus. Não até o acidente.

- Remus vai se tornar um médico formado e irá cuidar de você pessoalmente. - Sirius começou a fazer carinho nos cabelos da jovem. - Você vai poder estar ao lado dele todos os dias de sua vida. Com relação a filhos, vocês podem adotar um o que não seria menos especial em ter um fecundado, já que vocês estarão dando um lar a uma bebê que foi abandonado. Existem várias opções, Sally. Basta não desanimar perante elas.

- Você desanimou com relação a Joey? - Sally erguera um pouco o olhar.

- Confesso que sim.- respondeu Sirius, respirando fundo.

- Não pretende reconquistá-la?

- Eu acho que não tem mais jeito, Sally. - respondeu Sirius com um certo pesar. - Traição e mentiras são imperdoáveis.

- Se a amava, por que mentiu?

- Pode soar mais mentiroso ainda, mas realmente não sei. - Sirius coçara a testa.- Talvez com medo de magoar e tentar poupar a pessoa. Acabei optando pela pior escolha. Vê como estou...sem nada.

- Você pode conseguir se quiser. Ela ainda o ama bastante.

Sirius deixou um meio sorriso escapar. Parecia que o jogo havia virado, já que Sally agora estava consolando-o.

- Sirius é tão difícil ver-se feliz e, de repente, ver seu mundo desabar. Se eu fosse você, não perderia tempo.

Sirius tinha a visão mais do que perfeita do que era ver seu mundo desabar. Ele sabia perfeitamente o que era ter uma felicidade perdida. Ele sabia também, como era ter concretizado o medo de perder alguém que realmente amava. Era uma mistura de medos infundáveis que engoliam seu sono como sangues-sugas vagando durante a noite.

- Essas coisas acontecem para provar se estamos prontos para encarar certas mudanças em nossas vidas, assim como nosso caráter. São nesses momentos, Sally, que realmente sabemos quem nos ama de verdade. Não importa se você é 100 sadia ou se tem algum tipo de deficiência. Não feche-se para o mundo, por favor. Não é o melhor conselho que lhe dou. Eu fiz isso e arrependo-me profundamente disso.

Sally viu de perto todo o sofrimento de Sirius e Joey. Ninguém melhor do que ele para alertá-la naquele momento. Embora estivesse temerosa, a vontade que mais tinha era de abraçar Remus e jamais largar. Já sentia saudades e parecia que não lembrava-se mais de sua voz e de seu olhar. Ela almejava apenas dormir com as mãos entrelaçadas com as do marido e sentir seu aroma adocicado até cair em um sono profundo.

- Sirius, eu não sabia que você era tão...profundo.

Sirius riu.

- Sofrer nos deixa assim. - Sirius ficou mais a vontade. - Anime-se, Sally, ganhamos um sobrinho.

- O bebê do James. - Sally tentou sorrir através do gesso. - Gostaria de vê-lo, mas pelo visto terei que ficar trancafiada por aqui.

- Logo você sairá daqui. - Sirius lhe dera um beijo na testa. - Agora, posso lhe pedir um favor?

Sally consentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Remus pode vir aqui?

Ela sentiu o medo voltar a amedrontá-la. Sally não queria encarar Remus. E se ele a largasse? E se tivesse vergonha de seu novo estado?

- Sirius...

- Sally...- o jovem dera um longo suspiro. - ...você pode evitar Remus por um longo tempo, mas isso só aumentará a necessidade de se verem. Vocês sempre foram unidos. Nem vem com essa de largar o que vocês prometeram um ao outro devido a este acidente. Vocês se completam e, com ele ao seu lado, sua situação será menos dolorosa. Dê esta oportunidade a ele.

Sirius notou que ela estava pensando. Sally amava Remus com todas as forças e o medo de vê-lo não estava ajudando. Em certo ponto, Sirius tinha razão. Ela necessitava da ajuda do marido muito mais agora. Precisava voltar a sentir-se amada como nunca, mas o medo da rejeição falava mais alto a partir do momento que seu estado havia sido revelado.

- Posso chamá-lo? - insistiu Sirius.

Mais um consentimento com a cabeça lhe fora lançado. Sentindo-se feliz, Sirius ficara em pé e colocou as mãos em cada bolso do casaco.

- Prometo que não irá arrepender-se.

- Sirius...eu o expulsei daqui...

- Ele está tão assustado quanto você. Tudo ficará bem.

- E se não ficar?

Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar severo.

- Se começar com o pessimismo, vou te torturar com o travesseiro e matar seu marido. Os órgãos irei vender no mercado negro.

Sally dera um meio sorriso.

- Eu sempre soube que o corpo de Remus daria uma fortuna.

Sirius abaixou a cabeça para que ficasse na mesma altura que a da jovem.

- Na verdade, ele fez plástica. Ele era mulher antes de te conhecer.

As piadas de Sirius eram famosas e Sally teve a absoluta certeza de que eram divertidas.

- Mulher?

- Exato! - Sirius balançou a cabeça falsamente convincente. - Ele escolheu ser homem porque apaixonou-se profundamente por você. Como você não era lésbica, resolveu mudar de sexo e te pedir em casamento.

Sally dera um meio sorriso.

- James jurou que ele era de confiança.

- Você deveria ter virado lésbica antes de gostar e sofrer por homem.

- Ai, Sirius! Só você mesmo!

- Irei chamar seu esposo. Não entre em pânico quando o bonitinho ultrapassar aquela porta com aquele rostinho angelical que conhecemos bem.

- Tentarei ao máximo.

- Assim que se fala.

Sirius dera um último beijo na testa da garota e rumou calmamente para onde Joey e Remus estavam sentados trocando poucas palavras. Ao avistarem o garoto, Remus sentira uma ponta de esperança já que Sirius sempre tivera uma boa _lábia_.

- Sally vai vê-lo!

Remus não escondeu a emoção ao colocar-se de pé. Queria ver Sally mais do que tudo. Queria segurar suas mãos e lhe dar conforto. Queria continuar sendo o homem de sua vida.

- Obrigado,Sirius! - Remus não conteve-se e lhe dera um abraço. - Devo-lhe essa.

- Não deve nada! - Sirius sorriu. - Vá antes que ela desista.

- Vejo vocês depois?

- No quarto em que Lily está. - avisou Sirius erguendo o dedo indicador seguido de uma piscadela.

Sorrindo, Remus entrou no elevador e descera até o andar em que Sally encontrava-se. Sirius e Joey entreolharam-se, mas logo ela fizera questão de manter-se longe dele. Embora grandes palavras tivessem sido ditas algumas horas antes, nada mudava o receio que cada um tinha para aproximar-se um do outro.

* * *

_**N/A: **Weeeeeeeeeee!! Mais um capítulo cheio de drama e espero que ninguém tenha chorado!! Vamos deixar isso pro último capítulo que já está bem pertinho...huahahhuahuahauahuahuahauuahua_

Que dó da Sally!! E pôxa..eu não sou tão maldosa assim...só amo um excesso de drama!!!!! huauahuhuahauhuahuahau...espero que tenham gostado do Sirius como inspirador de resoluções de problemas. Imaginem ele como psicólogo?? o.o'

**• Thanks To •**

○ Gagau : Sirius e Joey não chegam aos pés da complicação!!! huahuahauhau..são apenas indecisos!!!  
○ **Andie Black: **Bem vindaaaa!!!!!!! hauhuauaauhauhau..e nada de choros..huahahuahu..só no último capítulo... chorou nesse também?  
○ **Thaty: **eu prometo que o final da fic vai ser feliz..huauhahuhau  
○ **Bizãooooo: **Mas sumiu mesmo hein?? Tô cheia de coisa pra te contar, guria!! huahuahauhauahuhauahuhuahuahau..amo³³³³  
○ **Guizãoooo : **Ahh!! Eu não descrevi o bebê Potter pq todo mundo já sabe como ele é!! hauhauahahau..poupei algumas linhas..hauhauuaua

Agradeço as reviews e a paciência!! Amo³³³³

**)0( Stef's.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 6.**

Remus estava bastante ansioso. Caminhou até o quarto de Sally olhando para todos os lados sendo observado atentamente pelos enfermeiros que conversavam apoiados no balcão ou até mesmo em volta do bebedouro. Parecia que todo mundo daquele andar sabia o que estava acontecendo e, todos os olhares a ele direcionados, eram lançados com extremo pesar.

Ele começou a sentir-se mal com toda aquela atenção. Seu coração começou a palpitar mais rápido e sua mente começou a concentrar-se no pior. Se Sally estava bem, não haviam razões para todos eles o olharem daquela forma. Será que o grau de saúde dela havia se revertido?

Pensar no pior não era uma maneira consolável, ainda mais agora que sua esposa havia aceitado vê-lo. Sentia-se contente e faria de tudo para fazê-la sorrir. Não queria que Sally perdesse o humor contagiante que sempre o animava, muito menos o olhar atencioso que ela sempre lançava quando havia problemas.

Ele não poderia perder sua mulher, a razão de sua vida.

Parou em frente a porta e pensou duas vezes se deveria abrí-la. Aguçando os tímpanos, pôde ouvir vozes vindas de dentro do quarto. Era uma voz masculina e uma feminina e Remus logo supôs que deveria ser o médico e a enfermeira.

E supôs certo. Assim que abrira a porta, tanto o médico como a enfermeira, ajudavam Sally a ficar de uma forma mais confortável na cama. A enfermeira massageava suas pernas, na esperança que ela pudesse sentí-las e, o doutor, parecia estar fazendo os últimos exames na jovem que permanecia com seu ar melancólico, mesmo vendo que Remus aproximava-se sem tirar os olhos de cima dela.

- Como ela está? - Remus perguntou, temendo uma resposta ainda pior.

- Sally está bem! - respondeu o médico sem sorrir. O fato dela estar bem, não era uma garantia que ela pudesse andar, pensou Remus meio confuso com a dualidade da resposta. - Só precisaremos fazer mais alguns exames amanhã para podermos fazer a cirurgia.

- Eu não quero fazer cirurgia. - disse Sally, secamente.- Não há probabilidades de eu voltar a andar. Para que terei que tomar um medicamento, dormir por horas e esperar por algum resultado que não existe? Diga-me, doutor, quantos pacientes você diz que precisam de cirurgia por dia?

Remus encarou o doutor. Estava começando a ficar muito preocupado com Sally, ainda mais depois de ter presenciado a forma com que havia dirigido-se ao médico. Aquela sentada na cama fitando os lençóis, não era sua Sally.

- Sra. Lupin, peço que não julgue-me pelo meu trabalho. - começou o doutor, profundamente afetado. - Se estou oferecendo-lhe uma chance e uma cirurgia é porque posso tentar amenizar o que o acidente lhe causou.

- Se ela operar, qual vai ser a diferença? - perguntou Remus, encolhendo os ombros.

- Ela poderá recorrer a fisioterapia para recuperar os movimentos.

- Mas meu caso não tem solução. - reafirmou Sally levando uma mão a testa. Odiava o efeito dos remédios. Sempre lhe dava tontura.

- Doutor, não é melhor fazer o gosto dela?

- A sra. Lupin tem que saber que pode melhorar, basta ela querer.

- Eu não quero mais tocar neste assunto. Se era para eu terminar assim, que eu fique desta mesma forma. Não quero correr o risco de perder o resto das pernas.

Sally estava amargurada e isso era extremamente nítido. A enfermeira tentou ajeitar o travesseiro nas suas costas, mas ela recusou. O clima estava pesado e o médico sabia que, se continuasse, seria expulso a pedradas.

- Irei deixá-los a sós. - avisou o doutor, sinalizando para a enfermeira que logo juntou-se a ele rumo a saída do quarto.

Remus esperou até ambos saírem. Calmamente, puxou a poltrona que havia passado dias e noites sentado e postou-se ao lado de Sally que fazia questão em não encará-lo. Depois de toda a conversa que teve com Sirius, teve a absoluta certeza que dizer era bem mais fácil do que fazer.

Ela estava com medo de encarar Remus. Não estava suportando admitir a nova visão de inválida, além de acreditar ser um estorvo já que dependeria de todos para chegar até onde queria. Uma das coisas que aprendera muito a odiar, era depender dos outros.

Inutilmente, tentou mover suas pernas mas nada sentiu. Era como se só tivesse sido amarrada com toda a força da cintura para baixo deixando seus esforços para mover-se completamente supérfluos.

O olhar de Remus ainda perambulava por seu rosto. El e queria muito tocá-la, mas o medo da rejeição era maior. Ambos sentiam o mesmo medo, mas não estavam sendo o bastante adultos para encará-lo de frente.

- Sally..olhe para mim!

A voz de Remus soou como um sussurro. Sally fingiu que não ouviu e não se deu ao trabalho de olhá-lo.

- Sally, a gente precisa conversar!

- Sobre o que quer conversa? - perguntou ela meio distante.

- Por que está me tratando assim? - perguntou Remus, meio desesperado.- Eu não consigo entender!

Sally dera um suspiro rasgante. Era como se cortassem seus pulmões, fazendo o ar sair com extrema dificuldade.

- Responda-me! - Remus levou seus dedos até seu queixo e virou o rosto de sua esposa em sua direção.- Não fuja de mim, Sally, vai ser mais doloroso se ficar me evitando.

- Não vai ser doloroso, Remus, porque você ao menos pode andar.

- Pare de usar este problema para afagar seus medos. Não tente colocar as pessoas longe de você.

- Não estou querendo colocar ninguém longe de mim. Apenas não quero que sintam piedade...que me olhem como se fosse uma leprosa...

- Existem pessoas que tem preconceito com deficientes, mas você é diferente Sally.

- Ter cabelos lisos e compridos sem fazer chapinha não me faz ser menos deficiente.

Remus alisou seu rosto com carinho. Como amava aquela mulher...

- Você é linda de todas as formas que pode imaginar. - Remus sorriu carinhoso, fazendo-a abaixar o olhar.- Não quero que crie uma parede em volta de você. Nosso amor sempre nos manteve unidos e não quero que isto mude. Eu cuidarei de você e te amarei para sempre. Prometo, por tudo que é mais sagrado, que isso jamais irá mudar. Se seu medo é me perder, espante-o daí. Não trocaria você, a mulher mais linda e inteligente que existiu em minha vida.

Os olhos de Sally encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela queria sentir-se assim, amada e protegida e Remus parecia sempre saber colocar as mais belas palavras nos momentos corretos para afagar seu ser. Queria ter certeza de seu amor. Queria ter certeza que não o perderia.

- Não irei te deixar e juntos venceremos mais essa. - Remus lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa. - Você tem que ter força de vontade, Sally. Vai ter que ter uma garra dobrada agora. Não desista e não empurre para longe os que realmente te amam e que almejam que você melhore logo.

- Eu quero melhorar..mas...eu preciso me sentir segura...- a voz de Sally estava engrolada.- ...eu não quero te perder, Remus. Eu jamais aceitaria isso, ainda mais por causa de uma cadeira de rodas.

Remus selou seus lábios carinhosamente com um beijo. O medo parecia ter se dissolvido do corpo de Sally. Estava com seu amado. Estava sendo muito mais amada e protegida do que antes, do que mais poderia temer? Ele estava alí, diante dela lhe dando a força que os menos leigos estariam economizando preocupando-se com algo melhor.

- Eu amo você, Sally! - sussurrou Remus, afagando seu cabelos.- Não irei mentir, as coisas ficarão difíceis, mas temos amigos e temos um ao outro. O que poderá dar de errado?

Sally lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa. Adorava o cheiro que os cabelos de Remus emanava. Adorava saber que, aquele homem, era seu marido.

- Você querer apostar corrida comigo de patins enquanto eu tento ultrapassar você com a cadeira de rodas.

Ela sorriu, ele correspondeu. Desde o acidente, só a solidão sabia como aquele sorriso havia lhe feito falta.

- Remus...- ela aconchegou-se no braço do marido, quando ele a abraçou. - ...você acha que eu devo fazer a cirurgia?

- Com toda certeza! Você nunca saberá se vai dar certo se não tentar.

Sally sentiu a esperança tomar conta de seu ser. Remus tinha razão com relação a cirurgia. Fazê-la, seria sua última cartada e a oportunidade de melhorar um pouco mais rápido.

- Eu fui grossa com o doutor...não queria ter reagido daquela forma..

- Você reagiu conforme seus sentimentos. Os médicos são piores que urubus às vezes, pois ficam fazendo ronda. Ao contrário dos urubus, eles só querem o nosso bem.

- Você e suas comparações estranhas, mas que amo muito. - Sally sorriu segurando a mão livre de Remus.- Não vejo a hora de sair daqui.

- Iremos sair logo. Sem você, me recuso a sair.

- Você deveria ir para a aula..você tem estágio e tudo mais...

- Já estou estagiando vendo o que minha paciente favorita está sofrendo. - Remus acariciou seu rosto.- Isso vale por todos os exames de sangue que já tive que fazer. Vale por uma vida.

- Farei a cirurgia então! - concordou Sally dando um desconfortável aceno com a cabeça. Remus estava tomando todo o cuidado com aquele gesso em volta de seu pescoço. A posição em que ela estava, começou a ficar desagradável.

- Quer descansar? - perguntou Remus carinhosamente.

- Gostaria, mas não quero que saia.

- Não irei sair. - Remus levantou-se e ajeitou Sally na cama com todo o cuidado. Deixou suas pernas bem esticadas e a cobriu encerrando a atenção com um selinho nos lábios pálidos.- Amo você!

- Amo você! - respondeu Sally cerrando os olhos vagarosamente.

Remus velou por seu sono, até cerrar os olhos e buscar o descanso. Sentia-se melhor e feliz. Voltou a sentir-se completo ao saber que sua Sally estava novamente ao seu lado.

James havia saído do quarto para comer alguma coisa, já que Lily precisava repor o sono após o parto. A euforia de ter o primeiro filho com a mulher que mais amava no mundo, ainda permanecia em cada centímetro de seu corpo. Sorria para quem passasse e acenava para quem não estava olhando. Quem não conhecia James Potter, achava-o completamente demente.

O jovem desceu até o térreo onde havia uma cafeteria. A coisa que mais queria naquela madrugada era sentar em uma boa mesa e tomar o melhor café comendo o melhor lanche daquele lugar. Dirigiu-se até o caixa, fizera o pedido, que não demorou a ser atendido, e procurou um lugar para sentar-se. Surpreso, viu, não muito longe dalí, Sirius de cabeça baixa sobre a mesa.

_Provavelmente deve estar dormindo, _pensou Tiago aproximando-se dele. Com cuidado, depositou seu lanche da madrugada e sentou-se de frente para ele.

- Sr. Black, descobrimos que você sofre de furúnculo nas nádegas. - James engrossou um pouco a voz e fez um extremo esforço para não rir. Sirius ergueu a cabeça sobressaltado, achando que estava navegando dentro de um pêsadelo.

Ao ver James, lançou-lhe um sorriso cansado e voltou a apoiar a cabeça baixa sob a mesa.

- Não vai para casa? - perguntou James interessado.- Acho que não tem mais o que fazer aqui.

Sirius também achava isso, mas havia uma razão que o prendia alí e essa razão chamava-se Joey Nimmons.

- Hum...

- Cadê o Remus e a Joey?

Sirius erguera a cabeça. Estava com a face toda marcada por causa da jaqueta.

- Remus foi ver Sally e Joey está no carro.

- O que ela faz no carro?

- Creio eu que dormindo! - respondeu Sirius, meio desanimado.

- E você não está com ela, por quê?

- Porque, simplesmente, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Quando vocês vão párar com a palhaçada? - James enrugou a testa, levando um pedaço de pão de queijo até a boca.

- Não é palhaçada, James. Acha mesmo que estou gostando de brincar disso? - Sirius estava sério. Quando tratava-se daquele assunto, o jovem perdia completamente a cabeça. - Eu chego, ela sai. Ela liga e eu não atendo. Isso é ridículo. Eu vou bater no vidro do carro dela para quê!? Para receber um olhar de aversão em troca?

- Você sabe que ela gosta de você. - afirmou James puxando outro embrulho e mostrando uma suculenta esfiha fechada. - E nós sabemos que você gosta dela. Vocês ficam nesse chove e não molha porque devem gostar de sofrer.

- Joey tem a vida dela e eu a minha. É difícil entender?

- Eu também falava assim quando tratava-se de Lily. Agora..olhe onde estou? - James abrira os braços.- Estou no meio de um hospital, comendo esfiha e tomando um café amargo, enquanto minha esposa dorme porque acabou de dar a luz a um filho meu. Sirius Black, pelo amor que você tem a sua moto, faça acontecer. Não é babando nessa mesa que você vai conseguir resolver alguma coisa.

Sirius o encarou por alguns instantes. Ele admirou como seu melhor amigo estava mais ciente das coisas e precavido. Lily o ajudou muito a mudar e parecia que foi para melhor pois, nunca em hipótese alguma, James falaria daquela forma tão adulta e madura.

- Não vou correr atrás se ela pensa da mesma forma.

- Algum dos dois vai ter que quebrar o silêncio e não vai ser ela.

- E por que acha que deveria ser eu?

James o encarou.

- Você quem errou! - respondeu ele, fazendo Sirius encolher-se na cadeira.- Quem errou é quem procura consertos. Sozinha, Joey não vai fazer nada além de dizer que te ama. Vai querer isso para sempre?

Sirius parou pensativo. Não, ele não queria aquele mal-estar para sempre. Era desagradável vê-la e não poder dizer nada para não relembrar certos momentos em que viveram juntos. Era fácil remoer-se por dentro. Complicado era apenas fazê-la esquecer de todos os seus erros e recomeçar do zero.

- Eu não posso fazer nada! - disse Sirius ajeitando a jaqueta.

- 'Tá! Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

- Eu não vou ficar com peso na consciência, James.

- Sirius, você está dentro de um hospital onde na maioria das vezes as pessoas saem infelizes. Que tal mudar isso, por favor? Escute, tentar não vai doer. - James mordeu a esfiha e engoliu para voltar a dizer: - Vá até aquele carro e quebre o vidro se for necessário. Vai na cara lavada...ou então..compre um café e leve. Seja gentil!

Sirius levantou-se no mesmo instante. Estava cheio de sono e não suportaria agüentar os sermões irritantes de James. Despediu-se e caminhou até o caixa onde comprou dois cafés e dois lanches partindo diretamente para o estacionamento sem que o amigo percebesse.

* * *

_**N/A: **Se houver algum erro, desculpem, escrevi esse capítulo meio que correndo!!!!! Eu não tinha nada em mente para este capítulo então resolvi "vomitar" alguma coisa e espero que tenha ficado a altura do gosto de vocês._

♪ Thankssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss .:

○ Bizão e Guizão que foram as únicas almas corajosas que ainda insistem ler isso até o fim. Amo os doisssssssssssssssssssssssssss...○

Té a próxima!!

)0( Stef's.


	8. Capítulo 7

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 7.**

O vento estava cortante e a neve caía um pouco mais forte. As árvores que costumavam ser verdes e vivas, agora escondiam todo seu brilho com toda aquela neve. A cidade de Cendres parecia fantasiosa naquele momento. Os flocos, embora grossos, salpicavam as janelas dos carros e embaçavam as janelas fantasmagoricamente. Todo aquele clima era totalmente depressivo na opinião de Sirius. Odiava as árvores e todas aquelas canções que ecoavam de praça em praça atraindo turistas efadonhos, apaixonados por toda aquela brancura e frieza.

O café esquentava suas mãos que estavam sem luvas e o aroma subia lentamente até suas narinas. Sua jaqueta fora posta, com dificuldade, mais junta ao corpo. Caminhava a passos lentos pelo estacionamento do hospital em busca do carro de Joey.

Sirius não teve dificuldade em encontrá-lo. Não era um carro de luxo e também não era um carro de baixo porte. Ele lembrou-se de que ela tinha um gosto simples e que sempre buscava o que melhor a satisfazia. O carro negro agora estava coberto pela neve e, com os vidros embaçados, era meio complicado saber se ela dormia ou se ainda estava dentro do automóvel que a mantinha aquecida.

Parando a alguns passos de distância, Sirius pensou em recuar e voltar a suportar os sermões nostálgicos de James. Agüentá-lo era bem mais complicado, ainda mais quando ele tinha alguma razão no que dizia. Sirius e Joey mantinham distância a mais de dois meses e isso não parecia ser certo. Nem para ela, que sofria em silêncio, nem para ele. Sirius não suportava mais aquele complexo distanciamento, pois sentia falta dela. Sentia falta das conversas, dos assuntos vazios e das noites que madrugavam apenas admirando o céu estrelado que Cendres fazia questão de oferecer no verão intenso.

O ar frio que aspirou entrou cortante em seus pulmões. Sirius olhou para trás, mas nada viu. Queria ter esperança de que ao menos alguém o expulsasse daquele lugar e teria uma boa desculpa em ter recuado. Poderia dizer que o segurança foi mal educado.

Pensando em diversas formas de ir embora, ele optou por ficar. James poderia divagar por pensamentos sem sentido, mas dessa vez ele tinha razão. Eles estavam consideravelmente trancados em um hospital. Chance melhor, a vida não poderia lhe dar.

Suavemente, batera os nós dos dedos no vidro do motorista. Esperou um pouco para obter resposta, mas parecia que ela não estava lá dentro. Inutilmente, esfregou a mão pelo vidro e o ajudou a ficar ainda mais embaçado. Tentando mais uma vez, batera os dedos e fora surpreendido quando o vidro havia sido abaixado.

- Hey!

Joey estava sonolenta. Parecia que estava cochilando e Sirius sentiu-se um tremendo babaca. Era o dom de atrapalhar, pensou ele contraindo os lábios tentando sorrir.

- Desculpe, pensei que estava acordada. - uma fumacinha saiu da boca de Sirius. Era sinal de que ele estava congelando.

- Estava tentando tirar um cochilo. - disse ela, olhando-o cautelosamente. - Quer entrar? Está muito frio aí!

Sirius perguntou-se como ela ainda conseguia ser tão gentil para com ele. Depois de todas as mancadas, Joey só poderia estar tendo um surto cerebral.

- Não...- Sirius negou sem pensar. Na verdade, queria entrar. Queria passar um tempo a mais com ela, mas parecia que algo o prendia alí no chão fazendo-o apenas dar respostas que pareciam não estar sendo vindas dele mesmo.

- Tem certeza? - ela apoiou o braço no lugar onde o vidro estava fechado. Apoiou o queixo e ficou observando-o em silêncio.

- Eu vim apenas lhe trazer um lache. Imaginei que estivesse com fome. - Sirius lhe estendeu a bandeja, meio sem jeito.

- Aqui tem dois cafés. - disse ela, pegando a bandeja.

Sirius sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Parecia que havia voltado a sua época de colegial. Sempre ruborizava quando deixava alguma coisa besta acontecer diante dela. Era como se fosse inadmissível cometer erros idiotas em sua presença já que sempre fora a mais madura da relação.

- Na verdade...

Joey abrira a porta do lado passageiro. Sem pestanejar, Sirius entrou e fechou a porta. Agradeceu intimamente por estar aquecido.

- Aqui...este deve ser o seu...- Joey olhou os copos lacrados e entregou um a Sirius.

- Este é o seu, Joey. É capuccino.

Joey estendeu a mão e olhou o conteúdo do copo. Ele ainda lembrava de seus gostos...

- E este aqui é um lanche natural, já que você não come carne. - Sirius lhe estendeu um pacotinho e alguns guardanapos.

- Não tem fígado né? - Joey fizera Sirius sorrir. Era o primeiro sorriso que ele dava com gosto, depois de muito tempo.

- Sem fígado! - afirmou ele com o sorriso ainda estampado nos lábios.

Ambos abriram os lanches e tomaram o café sem trocarem uma palavra. A neve ainda caía e os vidros permaneciam recobertos pela neblina pesada. A visão do inverno parecia muito mais agradável a Sirius, já que não rangia mais os dentes.

- E como está Remus? - Joey quebrou o silêncio fazendo Sirius erguer a cabeça em sua direção.

- Não o vi quando vim para cá. Apenas encontrei-me com James.

- Continua estonteantemente feliz?

James estava mais crítico do que feliz. Talvez Lily o tivesse estressado.

- Sim, está! - respondeu Sirius, dando uma mordida em seu lanche.

- Hum...não vejo a hora de ver o filho dele.

- Eu também. Aposto que é a cara do James.

- Deixe Lily ouvir isso.

- É estranho ver um amigo seu, tão próximo, virar pai. - Sirius olhou para o vidro à sua frente.- Passamos tanto tempo juntos, presenciei o quanto ele ficava estressado por não convencer Lily a sair com ele. Parece muito mágico tudo isso. Eu não daria este fim a eles.

- E qual fim daria? - perguntou Joey, olhando-o.

Sirius erguera o olhar. Joey o encarava com firmeza e, pelo simples fato de saber o que aquele olhar esperava, ele deveria ser muito cauteloso com as palavras.

- Acho que tudo o que aconteceu foi muito precoce, mas antes tarde do que nunca. Eles amavam-se desde o começo, só eram tolos demais em admitir. Enfatisando, Lily era tola demais em admitir.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso iria acontecer. Lily estava com medo do que James poderia fazer com ela.

- O que James poderia fazer?

- Traí-la, talvez.

Sirius moveu-se desconfortavelmente no banco. Por mais que James fosse seu amigo durante muito tempo, ele sabia que ele jamais trairía Lily. O recado fora dado e Sirius sabia que era para ele e não para James.

- Eu pensei que você fosse párar de jogar isso na minha cara.- Sirius não a olhou e embrulhou o lanche de qualquer forma.

- Não estou jogando nada na sua cara.

- Acho que era isso que gostaria de fazer desde o começo mas, Joey, eu já martirizo meus dias pensando no quanto fui estúpido com você. Será que poderia dar um desconto?

Joey também embrulhara seu lanche. Perdera o pouco apetite que restava.

- Quantos descontos você quer, Sirius?

- Todos aqueles que não me fazem lembrar do que eu te fiz.

- E como não lembrar das coisas que você me fez se é isso que nos afasta o tempo todo?

- Eu estou tentando me imunizar do que houve mas, se você não párar de jogar na minha cara o que aconteceu, eu nunca vou poder me concertar.

- Responda-me, Sirius, o que você esperava para nós dois? - Joey virou-se para ele, largando tudo de qualquer forma no banco traseiro.- Diga-me, quando resolveu assumir algo sério comigo, o que você realmente esperava?

Sirius virou-se também, deixando-os face-a-face.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda?

- Seria um prazer, ainda mais se for algo sincero e não mais uma de suas _desculpinhas_.

O lanche de Sirius também fora deixado no banco traseiro. A hora que ele tanto esperava de colocar tudo a panos limpos com Joey havia chegado. Era pegar ou largar.

- Nossa relação foi construtiva Jo e eu não estava preparado para isso. Eu era jovem e pensava que nunca iria conseguir manter um relacionamento maduro. Eu ainda almejava liberdade e não pude me concentrar no relacionamento que nós tínhamos. Se eu for responder pela mente que eu tinha antes, eu poderia te magoar mas não quero isso. Por isso, responderei o que realmente queria do nosso relacionamento com a visão mais ampla que tenho agora.

- Quando você era mais livre, você só queria diversão. Eu fui uma diversão para você?

- Você jamais passou de uma conquista, Joey. Nosso namoro começou naturalmente assim como o nosso sentimento que foi ficando cada dia mais forte. Parece que eu precisava te machucar para saber o que realmente sentia.

- E agora sabe? Sabe o que sente?

Sirius coçou a testa.

- Uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Responda-me todas, porque daqui você não sai.

Joey travou as portas do carro. Ela queria realmente obter todas as respostas que ainda doíam dentro de seu peito. O fato de nunca saber se o amor de Sirius era real e não saber o que havia acontecido para tudo acabar, a perturbava como se fosse um assunto que aconteceu na noite anterior. Foram meses e, seu interior, parecia que não iria agüentar mais do que algumas semanas. Todos os sentimentos que haviam guardados dentro dela estavam em erupção.

- Primeiro: o que eu esperava do nosso relacionamento? - Sirius ajeitou-se no banco e a encarou.- Esperava que fôssemos felizes assim como James e Lily são. Eu achei realmente que fosse dar certo, mas as incertezas começaram a tomar conta. Minha necessidade de viver livre parecia que não a satisfazia, embora você nunca tenha comentado nada e sempre tivesse me apoiado quando eu precisava. Eu me encantei com você a primeira vista e me apaixonei perdidamente quando nosso primeiro beijo aconteceu. O complicado é que tive que descobrir a grandiosidade desse amor quando a deixei escapar...quando a vi embora. O sentimento que eu tenho aqui, agora, é maior do que aquele que nos uniu no colegial. Está mais forte e mais insuportável. - Sirius abaixou o olhar. Estava fraquejando. Colocar tudo o que sentia para fora era uma tarefa árdua ainda mais diante de Joey.

- Eu passei dias e noites remoendo a dúvida de não saber o que eu tinha feito para que tudo aquilo acontecesse.

- Você não fez nada. Você foi perfeita e continua sendo. Às vezes me pego pensando o que eu fiz para ter uma pessoa como você na minha vida sendo que 99 de tudo que eu já vivi é recheado de besteiras atrás de besteiras.

- Você acredita que uma pessoa esteja predestinada a outra? - perguntou Joey, com a voz rouca.

- Acredito, a partir do momento que conheci você.

- Então porque não lutou comigo até o fim e optou por terminar tudo?

- Porque não agüentava mais te ver sofrer em silêncio. Eu vi você afastar-se e acabei fazendo o mesmo achando que era o melhor. Se eu soubesse que traria tanta dor, jamais teria feito isso. Jamais teria deixado você ir.

Joey suspirou.

- O problema, Sirius, é que eu nunca fui. - ela dera de ombros com lágrimas nos olhos.- Eu estava ao seu lado, o tempo todo, mas você nunca notou. Eu tentei por várias vezes fazer parte de sua vida, mas recebia palavras vazias. Não nos tratamos como antes. Nos tornamos estranhos.

Ela cerrou os olhos, engolindo seco. Não queria chorar. Não queria desabar como havia feito inúmeras vezes diante dele.

- Eu só queria apenas que continuássemos, mas a perda maior foi ficar sem você.

Sirius pegou uma de suas mãos e a cobriu com as suas. As mãos dela estavam gélidas e tremiam bastante.

- Eu sei bem dessa perda, pois ainda não me conformo com ela. - a voz de Sirius soou como um sussurro. - Eu tentei viver minha vida, mas sentia falta de você. Eu nunca pensei que fosse sentir falta de alguém como sentia a sua. Eu preciso de você, Joey, e respondo com toda a certeza a sua segunda pergunta: eu amo você e isso nunca vai mudar. Podemos passar a vida inteira separados mas o que tem guardado aqui...- ele levantou uma mão e a guiou até seu peito.- ...não muda. Apenas torna-se mais forte.

Ela deixou que as lágrimas escorressem. Sirius deixou-se levar e deixou que algumas escapassem de seus olhos. A dor maior era poder tocá-la e não tê-la. O incômodo era saber que a amava, mas o medo de cometer novos erros era muito maior do que o desejo de pedi-la de volta.

- Eu amo você, Sirius. - Joey abrira os olhos e o encarou. Levou a mão livre até seu rosto e começou a acariciá-lo.- Eu não sei o que você fez comigo, mas meu corpo e minha alma são seus. Você é o amor da minha alma.

Sirius sorriu soltando a mão dela por alguns instantes. Era como se sua alma tivesse ganhado o conforto que a meses anseava.

- Você é minha vida, Joey. - disse ele lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na testa da jovem.- Você...

Não haviam mais palavras a serem trocadas, pois os gestos diziam por si mesmos. Sirius voltou a segurar sua mão e a sentiu completamente aquecida. Joey deixou pender sua cabeça no ombro do garoto sentindo sua respiração que a muito tempo não sentia.

- Você precisa descansar...- Sirius começou a afagar seus cabelos carinhosamente.

- Estou bem! - respondeu ela com a voz abafada.

- Vem..deita aqui.

Joey erguera a cabeça fazendo seu rosto roçar levemente no do rapaz. Fazia tempo que não sentia aquela pele entrar em contato com a sua. Sirius deixou sua mão deslizar de seus cabelos para seu rosto. Ela cerrou os olhos entregando-se ao carinho. Aquele carinho que costumava afagar seus medos.

Os braços de Sirius contornaram sua cintura. As respirações estavam ofegantes. Joey sentiu os lábios de Sirius tocarem sua face, com um desejo reprimido e urgente de sentí-la. Suavemente, ele afastou os cabelos do rosto dela e cerrou os olhos entregando-se ao perfume doce que emanava de seu pescoço.

O desejo de beijá-la havia aumentado, só que ele não sabia se isso seria o certo. Poderiam ter dito o que estava trancafiado por dentro, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de demonstrar tudo o que sentia tocando aqueles lábios com os seus.

- Jo...- a voz de Sirius havia soado quase inaudível.

Joey virou um pouco mais a cabeça. Era inevitável fugir daquele desejo. Não havia mais como fugir, ainda mais por ela ter travado todas as portas. Ele poderia tentar...

Sirius demorou para associar seus pensamentos, quando descera seus lábios ao encontro dos de Joey. Era como se, cada parte de seu ser, havia voltado a ficar aquecido só de selar seus lábios por alguns instantes aos dela. Devagar, foi pedindo permissão fazendo-a ceder lenta e carinhosa ao beijo que a muito tempo esperava sentir novamente.

As mãos de Sirius acariciavam sua cintura enquanto Joey deslizava suas mãos por seu rosto. O beijo ganhava cada vez mais profundidade e tornava-se a cada segundo muito mais urgente. Eles precisavam daquilo. Eles precisavam sentir que o sentimento ainda era recípocro mesmo que tudo mudasse a partir do momento que saíssem daquele carro. Os lábios de Sirius estavam frenéticos e a respiração ofegante. Todo o amor guardado e reprimido dissolvia-se naquele beijo. Joey sentia. Joey sentia que ainda era amada e não pensou duas vezes em retribuir cada toque, cada investida que os lábios dele davam contra os seus.

Era como se fosse um sonho. Duas almas que estavam perdidas no desespero agora acalmavam-se do tormento que a vida os trouxera. O amor ainda existia e possivelmente seria difícil dissipar-se.

- Jo...- Sirius segurou sua face com as duas mãos, ainda dando suaves selinhos em seus lábios. - Eu amo você...

- Eu amo você...- respondeu ela correspondendo a cada selinho que lhe era dado.

- Poderia passar a noite inteira dizendo isso, mas não quero...não quero..eu só preciso...

Sirius estava desesperado. Era como se tivesse a impressão de que voltaria a perdê-la. Interrompendo suas palavras, Joey selou seus lábios. Fora a vez dela expressar urgência. Fora a vez dela de expressar amor.

Os corações batiam em uníssono e nem todo o gelo do mundo poderia congelar aquele amor intensificado com a dor. Poderia nevar para sempre mas, os corações que alí batiam, pertenciam um ao outro.

* * *

_**N/A: **Amorecosssssssss!! Chegueiiiiii!!!!!! No sábado, mas chegueiiiiiiiiii!!!!_

Então...este se não me falhar a memória já é o penúltimo capítulo desta fic. Eu disse que ela seria curtinha...hauhaahuahuahuahauhauhau

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!!!!!!! Eu simplesmente amei escrevê-lo. Pelo menos alguma coisa tinha que sair bem no meio desse drama todo. OOOOO

♥ Thankssssssss...

○ **James/Gau/Sirius : **Bom...o beijo eu coloquei, mas aquela "coisinha" a mais fica guardada pro futuro ou para sua mente pervertida...hauhauhauhauahuahauhauhauhau amo vocês!  
○ **Lolamedr: **Maginaaaaaaaaa!!! Está mais do que desculpada!!!!!! E, às vezes, quando esqueço de alguém não é proposital...às vezes acontece e já puxam minhas orelhas...pode fazer isso tbm que eu deixo!! huahauhauahuahuahuahau...e fico feliz que esteja de volta! Passa o link do teu flog depois?  
○ **Gagau: **Nhááá´!! Sirius tem que fazer curso de conselheiro e párar de galinhar...hauhauahuahuahau..espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.  
○ **Thaty: **Continueiiiii!! E espero que tenha gostado!!!!!  
○ **Gui: **Bom..se um dia eu morrer sem terminar fics, eu vou ter alguns capítulos adiantados, mas menos o final de todas elas...hauhauahuahau..acho que serve, não!?  
○ **Bizãoooooo: **James e Tiago...Tiago e James...huahauauahua..mas que loucura...hauhauhauahuahuahuahauhau...amo túúúúúúú!!!

Amei todas as reviews e agradeço por sempre passarem por aqui!!

Beijos estalados nas bochechas,

_)0( Stef's.  
_


	9. Capítulo 8

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 8.**

A claridade já tomava conta, quando Sirius abrira os olhos. A neve havia cessado deixando apenas o céu nublado, a neblina forte e o frio intenso. O rapaz tentou mover-se lentamente, mas Joey dormia em seus braços totalmente alinhada como se fosse alguma criança que havia sido repreendida.

Sirius encarou o teto do carro por alguns segundos. Tentou repassar na mente tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior. Acreditava que tudo havia passado de um sonho mas, ver Joey alí segurando uma de suas mãos com ternura, o fazia crer que tudo não passou de realidade.

Uma realidade agradável.

Carinhosamente, ele começou a afagar seus cabelos com a mão livre. Era de se notar que haviam dias que ela não dormia direito e ele não fazia questão de acordá-la. Sentir seu toque e ouvir sua respiração, valia mais do que qualquer coisa que o esperava lá fora. Sirius não queria quebrar o encanto e, para isso, pensou em mantê-la desacordada. A segurança dele era estar dentro daquele carro com ela sem temor e sem intromissões. Bastava apenas eles estarem juntos para uma manhã fria tornar-se bastante aquecida.

Quase voltando a cair no sono, resolveu consultar o relógio e vira que já passara das 10. E se ela tivesse algum compromisso? Joey era uma mulher atarefada. Era do escritório de advocacia para casa e vice-versa. E ainda tinha o caso de Sally com o bêbado que havia jogado seu carro para cima do dela. E se tivesse que atender algum cliente aquela tarde? E se precisassem dela?

Sem escolha, resolveu acordá-la com um certo pesar e um certo medo do que poderia acontecer dali para frente.

- Jo?

A voz dele havia soado rouca e ela não se movera. Ela descansava em seus braços, como a muito tempo não fazia. Joey sentia o calor de Sirius aquecer seu corpo mesmo que inconscientemente. Suas mãos, seu perfume, seu carinho. Eram coisas que Joey não queria que saíssem de sua vida. Ela almejava tudo de volta o mais rápido possível.

- Joey...acorda...

Sirius acariciou seu rosto com carinho e lhe dera um beijo na testa logo em seguida. Não queria soltá-la. Se, somente naquele carro fosse possível ela ser feliz com ele, Sirius não se importaria em passar toda a eternidade preso naquele automóvel com ela.

Joey abrira os olhos lentamente buscando o foco. Não sentia frio como nas inúmeras vezes que era obrigada a sair da cama. Sentia-se querida por um flash de segundo. Era como se,aquele despertar, mandasse para longe todos os medos que sempre a faziam ficar depressiva e desanimada com a vida.

- Hum...

Sirius a observou esfregar os olhos. Fazia muito tempo que não a admirava.

- Fome?

Joey dera um meio sorriso.

- Vai tentar me empaturrar de comida, sr. Black? - perguntou ela, aconchegando-se mais nos braços dele.

- Ouvi dizer que não tem comido direito! - respondeu ele, acariciando seu rosto com cuidado.

- Tenho sim, mas não como antes.

- Isso me preocupa e você sabe disso.- Sirius dera um sorriso e deslizou o dedo indicador por seu nariz. Sentia uma imensa vontade de beijá-la novamente, mas a noite anterior, embora bastante real, ainda impedia que o lado que almejava Joey, fosse libertado para fazer uma nova vida feliz ao seu lado.

- Não precisa ficar preocupado. - Joey soltou-se dos braços de Sirius e sentou-se. - Minha vida anda corrida e não dá tempo de eu comer direito.

- A desculpa é essa...- Sirius bufou, falsamente irritado.

- Mas é verdade, bobinho. - disse ela sorrindo e ajeitando os cabelos desgrenhados.

Sirius ficou observando-a em silêncio. Estava poupando as palavras temendo dizer besteiras. A conversa que tiveram havia sido franca o bastante para fazê-los quebrar o gelo e tentar ficarem mais unidos. Pelo menos era isso que ele acreditava. Enquanto remoía a possibilidade de tê-la de volta, Joey recostou-se no banco pensando, talvez, na mesma coisa.

- Dormiu bem? - arriscou Sirius.

- Sim, dormi! - respondeu ela prontamente.- E você?

- Também! - Sirius balançou a cabeça e passou a encarar o vidro do carro. - Joey?

- Sirius?

Os nomes haviam saído ao mesmo tempo. Ainda haviam coisas a serem ditas.

- Fala você primeiro! - disse Joey, nervosamente.

Sirius engoliu seco.

- Er...sobre ontem...

Ela abaixou a cabeça, pensativa. O que havia acontecido naquela madrugada não saía de sua mente. A prova disso, eram os sonhos que teve com a cena durante o resto da noite que havia conseguido dormir. Poderia ser um momento de fraqueza vinda de ambos, mas foi algo muito honesto para passar despercebido. Eles sentiam que precisavam definir o beijo antes que resolvessem voltar as suas vidas normais.

- Desculpe! Foi tudo...

- Não vamos começar com desculpas, Sirius. - interrompeu-o Joey com firmeza.- Você queria que aquilo realmente acontecesse?

Sirius confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Pois bem, eu também queria. Pode ser a coisa mais errada que já fiz na minha vida, mas não me arrependo de ter me arriscado mais uma vez com você.

- Eu também não me arrependo do que fiz, apenas é uma mania minha de te pedir desculpas. Você está farta das minhas desculpas, eu sei disso. Mas é como se...

Ele fizera uma pausa buscando o ar.

- É como se tudo que faço e fiz fosse um grande erro. Sinto-me culpado somente em tocar em você. Sinto-me indigno de estar ao seu lado agora, Jo.

- Eu já lhe disse que havia perdoado.

- Mas não esqueceu!

- Certas coisas são difíceis de serem esquecidas mas, se você realmente ama alguém, independente da forma de amar, há chances de perdão mesmo que a mágoa fique marcada para sempre.

Sirius a observou com carinho.

- Você é a luz no meu caminho, Jo.

- Não faz sentido você pedir desculpas se era algo que você queria também.

- Eu queria mais que isso na verdade. - Sirius esgueirou-se um pouco. Queria ficar perto dela. Não queria deixá-la fugir.

- O que queria, então?

Sirius permaneceu olhando-a firmemente. O olhar triste ainda predominava na face de Joey, fazendo-o sentir-se completamente amargurado. Queria acabar com toda a dor que ela sentia. Queria voltar a ser o homem de sua vida e seu confidente. À partir daquela noite, em que haviam se beijado com furor, nada mais importava.

Sirius estava disposto a arriscar tudo naquele amor aparentemente impossível.

- Quero você de volta!

Joey arregalou os olhos mostrando claramente seu espanto. Ela esperava reencarnar milhões de vezes para ouví-lo dizer aquelas palavras. Agradeceu intimamente por ter ouvido-as naquele momento.

- Sirius, você sabe que é complicado.

- O que é complicado?

- Nós!

_Nós,_pensou Sirius balançando a cabeça levemente.

- Poderíamos tentar, não acha?

Tentar era uma das coisas que Joey mais queria, mas o medo de tudo virar um caos novamente era maior.

- A gente não pode se entregar a outro erro.

- Não iremos nos entregar a outro erro. O errado sempre fui eu. Já lhe disse e não me custa repetir. Apenas quero te reconquistar e cuidar de você. É pedir muito?

Joey sentiu a mão de Sirius sobre sua face. Era quente e carinhosa. O típico toque que, depois de muito tempo, ainda a fazia tremer.

- Podemos tentar devagar. - insistiu Sirius meio atormentado. - Dê-me uma chance de consertar meus erros. Por favor!

Ele implorou. Ela cerrou os olhos. Era difícil acreditar que estaria cedendo de novo.

- Vem...vamos reviver nossos momento juntos. - disse Sirius pegando a mão da jovem.

- Dessa vez, sem dor. - Joey alisou o rosto dele com carinho. - Eu não quero mais te ver sofrer.

- Não iremos sofrer. - Sirius colou a testa na dela. - Temos um ao outro agora.

- Mais fortes do que nunca. - completou ela com os olhos fechados.

- Jamais irei te machucar novamente. Prometo! - Sirius cerrou os olhos. Sentia-se completo como jamais havia sentido-se antes.

- Amo você...- sussurrou ela, ainda tocando a face de Sirius como se não acreditasse que ele fosse real.

- Amo você o dobro...

Sirius buscou os lábios de Joey lentamente. Os lábios dela foram conquistados da mesma forma da noite anterior só que com mais intensidade. Parecia que o desejo de estarem juntos e de fazerem tudo ser correto desta vez era contagiante. As mãos de ambos acariciavam umas as outras, enquanto os lábios selavam definitivamente aquele sentimento a tanto tempo repreendido.

- Acho melhor voltarmos...- disse Joey com os lábios colados aos dele.

- Precisamos ver o bebê do James.

- Exatamente! - Joey sorriu, roubando-lhe um selinho.- E eu preciso conversar com Remus.

- Verdade! Precisamos saber se ocorreu tudo bem entre Sally e ele. - Sirius alisou seus cabelos com cuidado.

-Você foi muito legal indo conversar com ela.

- Você mandou e eu fui.- Sirius riu, abraçando-a. - Sabe o que me fez vir aqui? - disse ele com a boca encostada em seus cabelos.

- O quê!?

- Além do discurso tortuoso de James, Sally me disse uma coisa que realmente me fez pensar.

Joey o encarou esperando a resposta.

- Ela disse que: _é tão difícil ver-se feliz e, de repente, ver seu mundo desabar. Se eu fosse você, não perderia tempo.- _Joey assimilou as palavras em silêncio. - Não quero mais que meu tempo corra solto sem você.

- Correremos juntos. Você, o tempo e eu. - disse ela, dando um meio sorriso.- Creio que vai dar tudo certo.

- Vai dar certo! - Sirius dera um beijo na sua testa.- Só precisamos sair deste carro, tomar um café e sair abraçadinhos por esse frio sem graça.

- É...acho que não tem mais graça ficar aqui. - sorriu ela, tirando os embrulhos que haviam sido deixados no banco de trás. - Me ajuda?

- Claro!

A sujeira fora retirada com a ajuda de Sirius e logo ambos estavam voltando para o hospital abraçados. O local estava pouco movimentado e a lembrança de James sentado em uma das mesas da lachonete veio à mente do garoto que ficou meio preocupado com toda aquela quietude.

- Atrás de Remus primeiro ou James?

Joey olhou para os lados.

- Vamos atrás de James. Remus precisa de mais tempo com a esposa do que a gente. Qualquer coisa, nós ficaremos sabendo.

- Certo! Vamos atrás de James então! - Sirius lhe dera um beijo na face e juntos caminharam até o elevador.

Não demoraram a encontrar James e Lily babando em cima do bêbe Harry que ainda dormia nos braços da mãe.

* * *

_**N/A: **Caros leitores..huahuaauhuahauhau...autora está muito cansada e com insônia a mil então serei breve nessa área e espero que me compreendam. Ainda não são nem 10 da noite e estou quase babando no pc e, mesmo que eu deite, eu não consigo dormir. _

Nunca queiram chegar aos 20 e poucos anos. Façam uma cápsula para não crescerem...huahuahuahuahauhuahuahuahu...

_**Agradeço a todas as reviews!! Mil desculpas por não agradecer um a um como sempre faço, mas o cansaço não me deixa pensar. Se houver algum erro na fic, mil perdões tbm!! Sem condições... **_

• Gagau, Gui, Livinha, Lolamedr, Marmaduke Scarlet , Thaty, Bizão. • Sim, o capítulo anterior saiu praticamente do fundo da minha alma e fico feliz que tenham gostado. Eu estava muito mal nesse dia e acabei chorando no final do capítulo. Meus dias tem sido difíceis, mas vamos continuar a luta!

Amo todos vocês!

**)0( Stef's. **


	10. Capítulo 9

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 9.**

- Demoraram, hein!?

James segurava Harry nos braços sob o olhar cuidadoso e temeroso de Lily, que conhecia muito bem o marido e sabia que ele era bastante desastrado. O novo pai, sorria debilmente para Sirius e Joey que não haviam segurado as gostosas gargalhadas que fizeram eco dentro do quarto.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. - disse Joey, olhando para o pai orgulhoso.- Como está Lily?

- Hum..ainda sinto algumas dores, mas logo passa. - respondeu Lily, não deixando passar despercebido o braço de Sirius seguro no ombro de Joey.

- Digam se meu pimpolho não é uma gracinha?

James avançou até ambos e mostrou-lhes o bebê que dormia.

- Podem segurar se quiserem! - avisou Lily, sorrindo.

- Acho que James está muito feliz segurando o filho dele. - Joey olhava a criança maravilhada. Adorava crianças.

- Quer segurar, Jo Jo? - James esticou um pouco os braços.- Eu deixo! Só não quero que Sirius o segure. Tenho certeza que irá acabar derrubando o Harryzinho do papai.

Sirius olhou para Lily que olhou para Joey.

- Deixe de ser besta, James. Eu jamais derrubaria uma criança. - desconversou Sirius, dando-lhe um peteleco na nuca. - Se liga!

- Invejoso! - resmungou James em tom de brincadeira.

- Por que eu seria invejoso? - perguntou Sirius, interessado.

Uma falsa expressão de pesar estampou-se no rosto de James.

- Entenda, Sirius, para você fazer um bebê desse, você precisa muito mais do que testosterona. Você tem que arranjar **a **mulher.

Joey abaixou a cabeça meio encabulada. Sirius coçou a testa e preferiu encarar o teto.

- Não é querendo ser chata, mas eu preciso perguntar. - Lily encarou o casal que ainda estava sem graça. - Vocês voltaram?

- Na verdade...- Joey começou, mas James a interrompeu.

- Quer dizer que vocês voltaram a namorar e nem contam para os futuros padrinhos do casório?

- Amor, desculpe decepcioná-lo mas, se Joey e Sirius pretendem se casar, você não será o padrinho.

- E por que não!? - James indagou com o cenho enrugado.

- Preferimos o Remus à você. - respondeu Sirius, calmamente.

- Como é!? - James virou-se para Lily e entregou-lhe Harry.- Como assim!? Eu junto vocês e nem tenho direito de ser o padrinho!?

O inconformismo de James era absolutamente engraçado.

- James, não temos planos de nos casarmos. - avisou Joey, ainda encabulada.- Estamos apenas...

James e Lily manteram os olhos presos nas figuras de Sirius e Joey. Ambos estavam embaraçados com o rumo daquela conversa.

- Tentando de novo. - completou Sirius, pegando uma mão de Joey. - Não queremos adiantar nada desta vez.

- Nos conhecemos hoje e o adorei à primeira vista. - disse Joey, dando um largo sorriso.

- E eu não resisti aos encantos dela. - Sirius dera uma piscadela na direção de Joey.

- Dois tratantes! - James jogou um dos travesseiros que apoiava as costas de Lily na direção deles.

- Não está feliz por nós? - perguntou Sirius, falsamente sério.

- Claro que não! - James cruzou os braços.

- Está sim! - reafirmou Lily, lançando um olhar severo na direção do marido.

- Claro que não! - James voltou a negar com extrema convicção.- Vão chamar o Lupino para ser o padrinho e não eu.

James sentou-se emburrado ao lado de Lily e começou a fazer carinho no filho. A cena era completamente bizarra. Faltava, apenas, James tirar Harry do colo de Lily e ficar no lugar dele fazendo birra.

- Remus e você podem ir juntos. - disse Joey, encolhendo os ombros.- O problema vai ser quem irá usar o vestido.

- James fica ótimo de vestido. - Lily abaixou a voz.- Eu tenho um vermelho com uma fenda que fica um arraso no James. Antes de ficar grávida, eu adorava tirá-lo com a boca.

James arregalou os olhos na direção da esposa, enquanto Sirius e Joey riam com gosto.

- Que eu saiba, dona Potter, quem tirava esse vestido com a boca era eu. - James apontou para si mesmo com certa incredualidade.

- Como você conseguia, amor? Que eu saiba, você não é contorcionista.

James roubara um selinho demorado da esposa, que ria entre o gesto de carinho.

- Não queremos saber dos detalhes íntimos de vocês, ok!? - avisou Sirius.

- Desculpe! - James dera outro selinho na ruiva e outro na testa de Harry.

- Conte-nos como voltaram? - perguntou Lily ajeitando Harry nos braços.

Sirius e Joey trocaram olhares significativos.

- Acho melhor você contar para a Lily quando não estiver aqui. - disse Sirius dando um beijo na testa da garota.

- Que tal James e você irem tomar um café? - sugeriu Joey dando um sorriso maroto.

- Eu mereço isso!? - James esgueirou-se até Lily.- Diga a eles que você não quer que eu tome café.

- Vá tomar café, James. - ordenou a jovem, segurando o riso.

James levantou-se e ajeitou o pesado casaco no corpo.

- 'Tá vendo, Sirius!? - James apontara na direção de Lily.- É só casar que elas mandam em você. Cuidado! Joey é mandona e vai mandar você lamber o chão nos próximos meses.

- Por ela, até seu sapato!

- Toma, idiota! - zombou Lily, gargalhando.

- Você disse isso para me humilhar, né!? - James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Quase! - Lily não estava contendo-se e ria da expressão indignada de James.

- O machista da turma era você. - lembrou Sirius, debochado.

- Remus era o feminista e você era o torturador de mulheres. - defendeu-se James deixando o sorriso perpassar por seus lábios. - Nasci no lugar errado. A única pessoa correta que conheci chama-se Lily Evans.

- Pensei que iria falar Sirius Black. - disse Sirius rindo.

- Deixemos com Peter o papel de homossexual.

O quarteto gargalhou.

- Certo! Irei tomar um café com o pamonha do Sirius.

- E Jo Jo fica aqui comigo. - Lily sorriu empolgada. Adorava a companhia de Joey.

- Clube da Luluzinha! - James dera um beijo carinhoso em Lily.- Amo você!

- Eu também te amo, James. - sorriu ela. - Dá beijinho no neném, vai!?

James riu e dera um beijinho em Harry.

- Comportem-se!

- Qualquer coisa, me chama! - disse Sirius dando um rápido selinho em Joey.

- Hum...- James olhou para a cena zombeteiro. - Para quem mal se olhava na face, está bom demais para ser verdade.

Joey sorriu para James.

- Podemos dizer o mesmo de você. - Joey olhou de Lily para James. - Ninguém imaginaria que vocês terminariam assim. Juntos, felizes e com filho.

Sirius olhou para o amigo com uma certa ponta de orgulho.

- É muito bom ver você feliz, James. - Sirius dera algumas palmadinhas no ombro do amigo.

- Encontrar a mulher perfeita é outro nível. - disse James, ficando encabulado.- Confesso que não esperava isso, mas estou muito feliz com minha situação atualmente. Pensei que jamais isso fosse ocorrer.

- Sempre no final da corrida há um prêmio. - Joey pegou na mão da amiga e acariciou o cocuruto de Harry.- Você tem uma esposa perfeita e um filho magnífico.

- Ele nem cresceu e você já diz que ele é magnífico.

- Sempre devemos ter pensamentos positivos com relação aos nossos filhos, James.- disse Joey em um tom severo.

- Nossa! Pareceu a Lily falando agora. - James sorriu na direção de Sirius.- E...já que é o momento de discursos lindos, eu espero sinceramente que vocês dois comportem-se desta vez.

- Eu já lhe disse que vocês são lindo juntos? - Lily perguntou.

Joey corou. Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

- Acho melhor tomarmos um café. - apoiou James, caminhando com Sirius até a porta.

- Não era para vocês ficarem encabulados. - Lily estava meio inconformada.- Vocês são lindo juntos.

- Joey, faça essa louca dormir. - pediu Sirius rindo.

- Eu poderia berrar e dizer a todos que vocês foram feitos um para o outro mas, infelizmente, isto aqui é um hospital.

- E Harry está dormindo.

Lily olhou para o bebê que ainda dormia em seus braços.

- É! Você tem razão!

James dera um sorriso na direção da esposa e saiu do quarto juntamente com Sirius, deixando-as sozinha.

- Babaca, né!?

- Combina com você. - afirmou Joey rindo.

Lily e Joey haviam estudado juntas, assim como Sirius, James, Peter e Remus. A ruiva era conhecida por seu famoso mau-humor e Joey era conhecida por ser bastante prestativa. Elas haviam passado metade de suas vidas colegiais fugindo dos garotos que, agora, faziam parte de suas vidas de uma forma direta e bastante emocional.

- Conte-me tudo! - pediu Lily empolgada.

- Antes... - Joey olhou para o bebê nos braços de Lily. - Posso segurar?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas!

Lily estendeu os braços, com cuidado, e Joey pegou Harry com cautela. Ela observou como ele era tão pequeno e tão indefeso.

- Coisa mais linda, Lily. - disse Joey, sentindo a voz tremer.

- Puxou a mim! - Lily estava orgulhosa. O prazer de ser mãe era indescritível.

- Doeu muito? - Joey perguntou, com o cenho enrugado.

- Pensei que ia morrer.

- Está brincando?

- Claro que não! - Lily riu ao lembrar-se da cena em que sofria fortes contrações.- James parecia um louco. Se não tivesse conseguido lhe passar algumas instruções, teria tido o bebê no meio da sala.

Joey riu.

- Jura!?

- Se não o amasse muito, acreditaria que ele não bate muito bem da cabeça.

- Por que diz isso!?

- James é a pessoa mais destrambelhada que já conheci e olha que convivemos com Pettigrew.

- E Peter, onde ele está?

- Boa pergunta! - Lily dera de ombros.- James ficou meio chateado por ele não ter aparecido, mas você o conhece. Ele não diz quando está magoado.

- Entendo! - Joey encarou o bebê. Deslizou suavamente os dedos pelas bochechas rosadas do garotinho. - Logo ele aparece.

- Verdade! - concordou Lily, fitando-a. - Agora, conte-me tudo!

Joey erguera a cabeça com um sorriso estampado nos lábios.

- Na verdade, eu nem sei por onde começar. Foi tão...inesperado...tão...estranho...

- Eu não me importo! - Lily afirmou.- Pode ser resumidamente. Basta me dizer o que aconteceu para vocês voltarem.

- Certo! Irei contar-lhe tudo.

As palavras foram ditas com certa euforia. Joey parecia não conter-se em si e sempre acabava atropelando as palavras. Sua voz soava engrolada com uma dose reprimida de sentimento. Lily sabia que a amiga estava feliz. Bastava ver o velho brilho que ela tinha no olhar retornar com força total ao lugar que ele pertencia.

- Que mágico! - Lily abobalhou-se. - Sirius teve coragem hein!?

- Sei lá o que se passou na cabeça de Sirius. Ele poderia ter ido para casa e me deixado em paz.

- A verdade é que ele sempre te amou e isso jamais mudou. Às vezes ele aparecia lá em casa para conversar com James. Como ele sabia que Remus não iria lhe dizer muita coisa, ele simplesmente abusava do meu maridinho.

- Ele perguntou alguma vez de mim para você?

- Na época em que você começou a tomar anti-depressivos. Peter deixou vazar.

Joey balançou a cabeça.

- Sempre alguma coisa vaza.

- Da boca de Peter? - Lily balançou a cabeça.- Acho que até privada vaza menos do que ele.

- É verdade! - concordou Joey, fitando Harry.

- O que vocês pretendem fazer agora? Casar?

- Iremos começar de novo. Pelo menos é isso que parecer ser certo. - ela dera um suspiro. Era como se tivesse voltado ao momento em que não tinha Sirius. Tê-lo de volta era muito mais assustador do que tê-lo longe. Era evidente que tinha medo de perdê-lo novamente.

- Vai dar tudo certo! - apoiou Lily.- Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vocês enfrentarão esse relacionamento com outra visão. Outra maneira de agir. Vocês estão mais maduros agora e com certeza irão superar muito mais coisas do que antes.

- Concordo com você e espero que isto realmente aconteça.

- Irá acontecer, você verá!

Joey e Lily sorriram uma para a outra. Naquele instante, a porta do quarto fora aberta novamente, trazendo um James afoito e preocupado.

- Que foi? - Lily perguntou.

- Sally foi submetida a cirurgia.

- E aí? - perguntou Joey, ficando meio tensa.

James abaixou o olhar.

- Fale logo, James! - pediu Lily, rispidamente.

- Não foi bem sucedida!

* * *

• _**N/A: **Olhem quem voltou!!! Eu sei que vocês nem sentiram falta, mas coisas ruins sempre volta. Noussa! Quanto drama!!_

Antes de mais nada, a mocinha aqui escreveu uma palavra MUITO errada no capítulo anterior. Isso que dá escrever com sono e não prestar atenção. Escrevi "bêbe" e não "bebê". Puta acento no lugar errado!!!! E olha que meu teclado é configurado! huahauhauhauauahuahu

**Agradeço a todas as reviews deixadas no cantinho da elfa!!!!! Amei todas³³³³³**

♥ Livinha ( Eu tbm concordo com vc!! Sirius precisa de alguém como a Joey..alguém que lute não só por ele, mas pelos dois e que dê uma forcinha extra sempre).

♥ Gagau ( A insônia passou, mas o cansaço continua aqui e parece que não quer ir embora...huahaahahhaahuahu...)

♥ Bizão ( Nhaaaaa..linda mesma a frase...é incrível como essas coisas só saem da gente quando estamos na fossa..hauahuahau..saudades³ )

♥ Gui ( Pôxa!! Eu acho meus capítulos enormes!! hauhuaahuahuahuahauhauhau..)

Obrigadinha por sempre passarem por aqui!!

Beijos nas bochechas!

)0( Stef's.

**PS: Se houver outro errado, é falta de dormir direito! huahaaahua**


	11. Capítulo 10

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 10.**

- Sally? - chamou Remus com uma voz suave. A jovem estava com a visão turva e demorou muito para focalizar o marido.

- Hey! - ela dera um meio sorriso. Tubos, aparelhos e soro era o que mais a rodeava naquele instante.

- Como se sente? - perguntou Remus fazendo carinho no seu cabelo.

- Odeio ficar deitada.

Ele sabia que ela detestava ficar deitada. Sabia perfeitamente que Sally sempre foi uma mulher ativa e que não parava um segundo no lugar. Vê-la naquele estado, partia seu coração.

- Logo irá sair daqui! Prometo! - Remus dera um beijo delicado na testa da esposa. Estava odiando todo aquele clima.

Os dias naquele hospital pareciam anos. Sally fora submetida a todos os tipos de exames, assim que sofrera o acidente, e permanecera em observação constante quando estava em coma. Remus mal comia e mal dormia só de pensar que sua esposa corria risco de vida. Para sua sorte, ironicamente dizendo, ela apenas havia ficado paralítica proporcionando a ele um alívio desmedido. O que importava, é que Sally não havia desistido de sair de sua vida. Embora não estivesse contente por não andar, saber que poderia contar sempre com o marido era um prêmio reconfortante.

- Quando sairei daqui? - perguntou ela com a voz rouca. Seus lábios estavam secos e, o que ela mais almejava naquele instante, era um copo gelado de água.

- Espero que logo. - Remus dera um suspiro cansado.- Nunca desejei ficar longe de um hospital como desejo agora.

Sally entortou os lábios, tentando sorrir.

- Não pode pensar desta forma. - Sally tateou em busca da mão de Remus. - Você será brilhante e, se estou aqui agora, tentando ser forte, o culpado disso é você.

Remus dera um meio sorriso.

- Eu ainda não comecei o sofrimento de residente. Só saberei se realmente tenho talento para isso quando párar de dormir como pessoa normal. - Remus segurou a mão da esposa e começou a fazer carinho.- Mas ficarei de plantão por 24 horas somente para atender minha mulher perfeita.

Sally cerrou os olhos. Sentia seu corpo dolorido.

- O que mais me aflige neste presente momento é que todas minhas esperanças foram por água abaixo. - ela suspirou tristonha. A notícia de que sua cirurgia não havia sido como esperava a havia feito entregar-se de uma vez ao problemas e fugir de todas as esperanças.

- Suas esperanças não acabaram, mocinha! - Remus a observou com carinho, desejando que tudo aquilo não passasse de um mero pêsadelo.

- Acabaram sim, Remus. - Sally respirou fundo. Toda aquela aparelhagem a incomodava profundamente.

- Claro que não! - Remus enrugou a testa e lhe dera um beijo sob os cabelos.- Você tem a mim!

Sally sentiu vontade de tirar todas as agulhas e desligar todos os aparelhos que a circundavam. Queria abraçar o marido. Queria passar toda a eternidade acalentada em seus braços sem temer absolutamente nada. Ela queria apenas ter sua vida normal de volta, mesmo estando ciente que seria quase impossível. Em sua mente, não seria nada fácil tentar acostumar-se com uma cadeira de rodas.

- Tenho todas as esperanças então...- ela levou a mão do marido na direção dos lábios e dera um beijo.- Eu acredito que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Eu também acredito, mesmo estando inconformado como você. O médico havia dado todas as esperanças possíveis referente ao seu caso. Como isso pôde ocorrer?

- Remus, um médico sempre acredita na melhora de seus pacientes. Tudo o que ocorre neste lugar é um ato de fé. Se você, simplesmente não acredita em nada, acho melhor virar coletor de lixo do que um médico.

Remus sorriu na direção da esposa que estava com uma expressão séria. Lembrou-se de como sentia falta das frases que sempre caíam bem nos momentos certos.

- Desculpe, amor! - Sally não deixou de sorrir ao ouvir a palavra _amor._

_- _Como perdão, deverá me levar para ver o filho de James.

- Acho que você só saíra daqui amanhã e acho que é sonhar demais.

- Eu me sinto bem. - Sally queria muito sair daquele quarto. Queria ver a neve lá fora e sentir a brisa fria assanhar seus cabelos. Estava farta de todo aquele drama.

- Eu contei a ele como sua cirurgia tinha ido. - a voz de Remus soou com extremo pesar.- Eles queriam te ver.

- Lily vai trazer o bebê? - os olhos de Sally brilharam.

- Hum...ainda não, mas James vai querer lhe contar exatamente como o pimpolho dele é.

Sally sorriu fazendo Remus sorrir também.

- Eu te amo! - disse Sally com toda força que ainda lhe restava.

- Eu também te amo! - Remus colocou-se de pé.- Irei falar com James, Sirius e Joey. Deixe-os preocupados.

- Vá! Tentarei dormir mais um pouco!

Remus dera um outro beijo na testa da esposa e saiu do quarto. Caminhou até a sala de espera e deparou-se com James, Sirius e Joey sentados bastante aflitos.

- E aí!? - Joey ergueu a cabeça que estava apoiada no ombro de Sirius.

- Acalme-se dona preocupadinha! - brincou Remus juntando-se a eles e sentando-se ao lado de James.

- Ela aceitou a nova condição? - James perguntou.

- Digamos que não é uma nova condição. Sally ficaria sem o movimento das pernas de uma forma ou de outra. O que me deixou mais tristonho foi a cirurgia não ter dado muito certo.

- Ela vai melhorar! Sally é forte e tem iniciativa. Não é qualquer médico que vai deixar ela de molho. - disse Joey, tentando dar conforto.

- E, digamos que ela tem um belo de um médico ao lado dela.- zombou Sirius, dando uma piscadela entre risos.

- Acho que ela vai ficar traumatizada e chutar Remus de casa. - sussurrou James, levando um tapa na nuca. - Isso dói! - e fez Remus sorrir com a exclamação.

- É, Lupino, acho melhor você mudar de profissão. - Sirius balançou a cabeça, fingindo tristeza.

- Pensei em tornar-me enfermeiro ou fisioterapeuta.

James, Sirius e Joey pararam em choque.

- Não precisam me olhar assim. - Remus erguera as mãos em um ato de defesa. - Preciso ficar mais próximo de Sally neste momento e estou pensando seriamente em mudar meu curso.

- Remus, falta pouco para você se formar. - alertou Joey, apreensiva.- Você não pode terminar assim.

- Eu não tenho opção. O amor que sinto pela minha esposa vale mais do que um curso patético de medicina.

- O problema é que foi com esse curso estúpido de Medicina que você sonhou a vida inteira. - lembrou James com um olhar inquisidor. - Você não pode e nem deve largar tudo desta forma. Termine o curso e faça outro.

- Você será mandado para este hospital, Remus. - Sirius ajeitou-se na cadeira.- Você irá lidar com vários médicos, enfermeiros e fisioterapeutas.

- Você mesmo pode cuidar do caso de Sally pessoalmente e eu sei que é isso o que você quer. Mas sem formação, você irá começar da estaca zero. - Joey alisava a testa nervosamente. Detestava as mudanças repentinas de opinião vindas do melhor amigo.

- E, Remus, você pensa que todo cabeçudo consegue formar-se em medicina? - James riu.- Eu teria largado na primeira semana.

- É que você não viu a aula de anatomia. Dissecar cadáveres.

James e Sirius fizeram uma careta. Joey estremeceu.

- Se Sirius não se comportar, você terá mais um cadáver para examinar. - James dera algumas palmadinhas no ombro do amigo. - E deixe a Joey ver a dissecação ao vivo.

Remus enrugou a testa confuso.

- Ah! Não acredito que você não entendeu. - James pareceu chocado.

- James, deixa de estragar a surpresa dos outros. - pediu Sirius, coçando a testa.

- Se vocês não contam eu conto.

- Típico vizinho fofoqueiro. - Joey dera um risinho amarelado.

- Sou nada! Quem gosta deste tipo de coisa é dona Potter. - James riu e virou-se para Remus.- Eles voltaram!

Remus encarou os dois.

- Verdade?

- Verdade! - afirmou Sirius, energético.- Para valer!

- Para valer, mesmo? - duvidou Remus.

- Sem sombra de dúvidas. - reafirmou o garoto, sorrindo na direção de Joey.

- Escolhemos até você como padrinho do casamento. - Joey disse, somente para ver a reação de James.

- Caramba! Que dia vão casar? - Remus estava feliz pelos dois. Mais uma notícia boa para deixá-lo contente.

- No dia em que James resolver ser a madrinha do casamento e usar um tal vestido vermelho da Lily. - brincou Sirius, arrancando gargalhadas do amigo.

- Ele vai ficar ao meu lado na Igreja? - perguntou Remus.

- De mãos dadas ainda! - completou Joey, rindo.

- Adoram zombar da minha cara. - James olhou para os amigos, perplexo.

- Foi somente para saber a sua reação.- Joey mostrara a língua.

- Ainda corto essa língua.

- Faz isso não! - Sirius a abraçou.- Se cortar a língua dela, irei saciar os beijos na língua da Lily.

- Heyyyy!! - exclamou James, não conseguindo segurar o riso.

- Orra! Troca de casais. - Remus levou a mão a boca rindo.

- Você sabe que é brincadeira né? - Sirius virou-se para Joey que estava falsamente irritada.

- Toda brincadeira tem seu fundinho de verdade. - respondeu ela, calmamente.

- Posso acalentar minha língua na sua, Joey? - perguntou James com um ar inocente.

- Te soco! - Sirius ameaçou rindo.

- Quanta baboseira atrás da outra. - resmungou Remus, balançando a cabeça.

- Quem vê pensa que o _bonitinho_ não é nada ciumento. - Sirius frizou, rindo. - Posso dormir abraçadinho com a Sally? Ela deve estar sentindo muito frio.

- Joey, dê um tapa na cara dele? - pediu Remus erguendo o dedo indicador.- Te dou um mega chocolate.

- Jura!? - ela empolgou-se.

- Joey, amor, você sabe que eu te amo né? - Sirius pegou uma das mãos dela e a segurou.- Faz isso não!

- Que tamanho é este chocolate, Remus?

- Aí é trapaça! - Sirius levantou-se.- Joey, eu te dou uma caixa de bombom todos os dias.

- Te dou a cada hora! - desafiou Remus, divertindo-se.

- A cada minuto!? - arriscou Sirius fechando um olho.

- Quer um agora Joey? - ofereceu Remus.

- Trapaceiro! - exclamou Sirius, voltando a sentar-se.

- Mas, então, parando com a palhaçada, fico feliz em saber que vocês voltaram. Já era tempo. Não agüentava mais ver a Joey chorar. Minha casa era invadida e eu tinha que correr com o balde.

- Bom, nada como uma plástica no futuro para remover todas as rugas que devem ter se formado ao redor dos meus olhos de tanto chorar.

- Que nada! - Remus sorriu carinhosamente.- Vocês estão juntos e, os sorrisos que isso irá lhe render, vão recompensar todas as lágrimas que você derramou.

- Agora eu sei por que ele vai ser o padrinho. - James gabou-se.- Poético que só ele sabe ser.

- Lily gosta de poesia.

- Na verdade, ela gosta daquilo que me deu um filho.

Os três gargalharam gostosamente. Suas risadas ecoaram por todo o corredor abafando o barulho de passos que vinham na direção deles. Não notaram que estavam sendo observados por, nada mais nada menos, que os pais de James.

- Meu anjo!

James parou de rir no mesmo instante. Detestava esses tipos de intimidades, ainda mais agora que considerava-se um homem maduro para receber tais adjetivos.

- Mamãe! - James olhou para os amigos, que abaixaram a cabeça segurando o riso.

- Chegamos ontem e viemos assim que pudemos. - disse Richard, o pai de James. Olhar para James era o mesmo que estar olhando para seu pai. Os cabelos rebeldes, a estatura e a cor dos olhos eram fiéis a origem.

- Recebi a ligação de vocês, mas não esperava que fossem aparecer.

- Estou ansiosa para ver meu netinho. - disse Jennifer, a mãe de James. Ela estava estonteantemente coberta por um longo casaco que reluzia o veludo branco na gola.

- Iremos só se for agora. - James sorriu, esquecendo por alguns segundos o carinho excessivo da mãe.- Ah! Esses são meus amigos! - lembrou ele quase dando às costas para a turma.

Os três acenaram, ainda sentados. Richard e Jennifer retribuíram o gesto sem demora.

- Vamos todos ver o pequeno Harry. - chamou Jennifer, educamente.

- Eles já o viram. - respondeu James, embaraçado.

- Podem ver de novo, certo!?

- Claro! Por que não!? - respondeu Joey olhando de Sirius para Remus. Ela sorriu na direção da mãe de James que lembrava muito uma perua recém-saída do salão de estética.

- Adorei você! - disse Jennifer sorridente, fazendo Joey corar e não dizer nada.

- Bom..vão vocês..irei ficar com Sally. - Remus levantou-se.

- Nem pensar! - James recusou. - Você não viu meu filho ainda e, se não for agora, te quebro o nariz.

Remus suspirou.

- Sally não pode sair do quarto.

- Você é o médico, exija isso. - James disse com firmeza. - Estaremos no quarto e ninguém irá sair até você voltar.

- James..

- Nada de chororô. Sally e você, no quarto, daqui 30 minutos. Ai de você se não aparecer. - avisou ele, consultando o relógio e marcando os 30 minutos.- Está valendo a partir de agora.

O grupo acabou dispersando-se de Remus rumo ao quarto em que Lily estava com o bebê. Os pais de James seguiam na frente completamente contentes, enquando o filho estava muito a fim de enfiar a cabeça dentro da primeira lixeira que aparecesse.

- Eles são sempre assim? - Joey perguntou.

- Isso quando não apertam as bochechas! - resmungou James.

E, sem demora, entraram no aposento onde encontraram Harry. Os pais de James, não economizaram risadas e mimos ao neto que não poderia ser mais do que bem vindo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Olhem quem resolveu aparecer depois de eras eternas. Ahhhh!!! Na verdade, eu não estava a fim de postar...mas acabei postando pq não poderia deixar vocês na mão né!?_

Pais de James mais espalhafatosos do que nunca. Esse capítulo já estava pronto e não me recordo muito bem do que se trata, mas confesso que adorei escrever as piadinhas entre James, Remus, Sirius e Joey. Muito diver!!!

♥ **Agradeço a todas as reviews...vocês são tão legais comigo** ♥³

→ James: huahauhau..muito engraçadinho!! Eu não poderia ser mãe do Harry pq já sei que ele fica insuportável que nem o pai quando cresce...hauhauhauaahua  
→ Sirius: Pois é! Resolvi ficar boazinha e te dar um "quase" final feliz.  
→ Gui : Ahhh!! Eu tbm gosto dos dois juntos...são tão bonitinhoossssss.  
→ Gagau: Resolvi fazer o contrário! Começar um capítulo feliz e terminar meio "triste". Mas tudo vai ficar bem, mocinha. Nada de desespero!!!  
→ Livinha : Acho que tava muito na fossa para terminar o capítulo daquele jeito..hauauauahua  
→ Thaty: Faltam dois capítulos pra terminar, aí vc descobre o que irá acontecer.  
→ Bizão: hauhahauhau..James e suas pérolas!!!!

Obrigadinha por sempre passarem por aqui.

Até a próxima!!

**)0( Stef's.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 11.**

Sirius e Joey haviam deixado o quarto de Lily e esperavam Remus, juntamente com Sally, no corredor completamente vazio. Já estavam ficando aflitos, pois nenhum deles havia aparecido ainda. Deveria ser controle médico, pensou Joey sentando em uma das diversas cadeiras vazias.

- Tensa!? - perguntou Sirius sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Preocupada! - respondeu ela, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Remus!?

Ela aspirou todo o ar que continha no aposento.

- Remus está deslocado demais. Ele não vai conseguir agüentar tudo isso sozinho.- Joey ajeitou os cabelos atrás das orelhas e encarou Sirius. - É bem capaz que ele desista de todos os seus planos por causa deste acidente.

- Eu também fiquei meio encucado com o fato dele querer mudar de área. - Sirius coçou a testa ligeiramente. - Mas, creio eu, que se ele acha que é o melhor, devemos dar força.

- Ele não pode deixar de buscar a felicidade dele e nem poupar Sally de conquistar a dela. Eu sei que eles estão sem esperança alguma, mas...

Joey fizera uma pausa e apoiou a cabeça na parede.

- Eu tenho medo do que Remus venha fazer daqui para frente.

Sirius a envolveu nos braços com extrema ternura. Sabia como Joey era. A jovem preocupava-se com tudo e com todos, sempre causando a si mesma um esgotamento físico e psicológico.

- Você precisa sair deste clima de hospital! - disse Sirius pegando uma de suas mãos. - Você está estressada!

- Eu não queria largar o Remus assim.

- Você não pode deixar de trabalhar preocupada com ele. Você também tem uma vida. Notícias ruins correm rápido. - disse Sirius tentando reconfortá-la.

- É, neste ponto você tem razão. - ela dera outro suspiro rasgante. Joey sabia perfeitamente que precisava de um bom banho quente e o conforto de sua cama.

- Perfeito! - Sirius beijou as costas de sua mão.- Lily daqui a alguns dias recebe alta, assim como Sally. Todos nós iremos nos reecontrar lá fora.

- Eu só queria que não acontecesse mais nada de ruim quando eu desse às costas.

- Não irá acontecer! - Sirius sorriu, fazendo-a retribuir o gesto. - Vamos para casa. Assim, você descansa e eu te paparico mais um pouco.

- Você sabe que sou mal acostumada. - disse ela, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- E você sabe que não economizo nenhum desses paparicos para te ver feliz.

Joey segurou o rosto de Sirius entre suas mãos com extrema delicadeza. Roçou seus lábios delicadamente nos dele e conquistou-os com um beijo suave e longo. Sirius sentiu um arrepio agradável tomar conta de sua espinha. Sentiu o carinho. O aconchego. Sentiu uma onda de coisas boas que, há muito tempo, havia sido privado de sentir. Não hesitou em acompanhar o beijo no mesmo ritmo, acariciando-lhe os cabelos macios. Poderia passar toda sua vida somente daquele jeito.

As mãos de Joey percorreram toda a extensão das suas costas pressionando ainda mais seus lábios contra os de Sirius. Ele não relutava. Prosseguia o gesto mordiscando-lhe suavemente os lábios envolvendo suas mãos nas dela. A queria para toda vida.

- O amor é lindo!

Os lábios desgrudaram-se lentamente com um gosto de quero mais. Ao olharem para os lados, viram os pais de James olharem meio sonhadores para a cena.

- Concordo com você, querida!

Joey sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Sirius desviou a atenção para um dos quadros que havia na parede.

- Continuem assim! Vejo faíscas ao redor de vocês. - disse Jennifer, passando o braço pelo de seu marido. - Com certeza irão casar logo.

- James sempre me disse que Sirius seria o último a casar. Acho que a profecia funcionou. - Richard sorria na direção dos dois. Desta vez, o comentário havia deixado Sirius embaraçado.

- Nada é impossível nesta vida, querido. - disse Jennifer acariciando o rosto do marido.

- Claro que não é! - concordou Richard.- Quero ser convidado para o casamento de vocês.

- Pode deixar! - disse Sirius com a voz fraca.

- Se conhecem a quanto tempo? - perguntou Jennifer, com a curiosidade estampada nos olhos.

- Desde a escola! - respondeu Joey dando um meio sorriso.

- Amores de escola! - Richard suspirou.- São melhores que os amores de verão.

- Por que são melhores? - perguntou Sirius calmamente.

- Porque tendem a ser eternos. - respondeu Richard com um excesso de sentimentalismo que levou Joey a sentir um frio na barriga.- James e Lily. Remus e Sally. Até mesmo o de vocês tendem a ser eterno.

- Que assim seja, sr. Potter. - afirmou Sirius pegando uma mão de Joey e segurando com força. Era como se a insegurança que o assombrava antes voltasse a atormentá-lo.

- Você é muito linda, querida. - Jennifer sorriu para Joey.- E está bem claro que ama Sirius com todo seu coração.

- É verdade, sra. Potter.

Richard avançou até Sirius, fazendo-o hesitar.

- Nunca a deixe escapar! - Richard dera uma piscadela, fazendo-o rir.

- Ele não é tolo em fazer isso.

- James controla tudo. - brincou Sirius, fazendo o casal rir.

- E Remus? Onde ele está?

- Estamos esperando por ele! - respondeu Joey, cruzando as pernas.

- Soube do que houve, lastimável.

- É...

Os quatro ficaram um período em um silêncio reflexivo. Foram chamados a realidade quando, alguns minutos depois, Remus avançava com Sally pelos corredores empurrando a cadeira de rodas. Sirius e Joey tentaram permanecer indiferentes para não afugentá-la, mas Richard e Jennifer não esconderam o ar de pena.

- Querida, como está? - Jennifer dera um beijo na testa de Sally.

- Só preciso de comida decente. - brincou Sally calmamente.

- Comida de hospital deve ser pior do que de prisão. - disse Richard alisando a testa.

- Hey, Sally! - Joey foi até ela e lhe dera um beijo na face. - James está louco da vida por que Remus e você ainda não foram ver o bebê dele.

- Foi difícil convencer os médicos a deixarem vir. - disse Remus dando um beijo na cabeça da esposa. - Queriam que ela permanecesse de castigo.

- Para que mais castigo do que este? - indagou Sally balançando a cabeça.

Um incômodo tomou conta dos presentes e, com sorte, fora quebrado pela chegada espalhafatosa de James.

- Vai chover hoje! - James abraçou Sally. - Finalmente te vejo!

- Não precisa esmagar meus ossos, James.

- Pôxa! - James soltou-a. - Sua sorte é que não sentei no seu colinho para fazer o Remus empurrar nós dois.

- Estou vendo que irei trabalhar meu bíceps em dobro. - brincou Remus, fazendo os demais rirem.

- Vamos entrar? - disse James abrindo espaço.

- Claro! - concordou Sally, sorrindo.

Ao ver quem entrava, Lily quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Ver todos unidos diante de seus olhos era a melhor sensação de sua vida.

- Pensei que você só veria meu filho quando crescesse pêlos em suas axilas.- brincou Lily sorrindo na direção da amiga.

- Ah! Não vamos exagerar! - Sally riu, aproximando-se de Lily com a ajuda de Remus.

- Isso se ele puxar ao pai! - brincou Sirius.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - James cruzou os braços com os olhos contraídos.

- Você não tem pêlos, James! - respondeu Lily, gargalhando.

- Hey! Vocês estão de complô contra minha pessoa hoje. - James ergueu o dedo indicador. - Primeiro, o vestido vermelho. Segundo, eu ser trocado pelo Lupino e, agora, sou um homem sem pêlos. Como irei suportar isso?

- Seus podres não terminam por aí, James. - disse Remus olhando-o.

- E também não iremos lembrar né!? - James lançou-lhe um olhar urgente.

- Quem sabe daqui uns 20 anos nos juntaremos só para lembrar de seus podres. - disse Joey, sorrindo.

- Espero que até lá vocês tenham esquecido. - sorriu James, virando-se logo em seguida na direção de Sally. - Quer pegar meu bebezão? Joey já babou em cima dele três vezes hoje.

- Adoraria! - concordou Sally, empolgada.

Lily transferiu Harry para os braços de James que ajeitou o bebê confortavelmente nos braços de Sally. Harry permanecia acordado mostrando o vislumbre do que seriam os chamativos olhos verdes de sua mãe.

- Coisinha linda! - sorriu Sally, pegando em uma mãozinha de Harry.

- Puxou ao pai! - disse James estufando o peito.

- Agora eu sei de onde James puxou este ar convencido. - disse Jennifer olhando de esguela para Richard.

- Eu não teho nada haver com isso! - desconversou Richard, assoviando.

- Mas é verdade, mãe! Vai dizer que não é lindão que nem eu!? - sorriu James.

- Sinto muito, James, mas ele puxou à Lily. - disse Sally, segurando o riso.

- Hoje tiraram o dia para destruir o James. - o garoto riu, falsamente inconformado.

- Ai! - Jennifer suspirou. Calmamente, começou a vasculhar a bolsa em busca de algo.

- Machucou, mãe? - perguntou James, confuso com a reação da mãe.

- Supimpa! - exclamou Jennifer sorrindo.

Lily enrugou a testa. Sirius e Joey entreolharam-se. James alisou a testa com cara de quem iria se jogar pela janela.

- Foto! - Jennifer erguera a câmera na direção do grupo.

- Mãe...isso não é legal! - advertiu James de testa enrugada.

- Querido, você precisa de mais lembranças para carregar durante a vida inteira. Que custa mais uma foto?

O grupo entreolhou-se entre si e resolveram se ajeitar para que Jennifer pudesse tirar uma foto deles.

- Já disse que admiro a amizade de vocês?

- Mãe! - James estreitou os olhos.

- Mas é verdade, querido. Vocês todos são almas gêmeas.

Risos ecoaram pelo quarto.

- Sai fora! - Sirius ria. - Ser alma gêmea de homem? Estou fora!

- Eu também não curti esse negócio não. - James erguera o dedo indicador negando com ele. - Isso é coisa de Lupino.

- 'Tá me estranhando!? - Remus lhe dera um cutucão.

- Eu sei que você gosta, Lupino. - brincou Sirius rindo.

Richard e Jennifer ficaram parados admirando o grupo. Ao notar a imparcialidade dos pais, James dera um risinho amarelo e cortou a brincadeira.

- Posso tirar a foto?

- Tem salada no meu dente? - perguntou Sirius, virando-se para Joey.

- Se tivesse eu nem te beijaria hoje. - brincou ela, fazendo os demais rirem.

- Lupino, tem pêlos no seu nariz. - disse James, gargalhando.

- Ainda bem né!? - Remus encolhera os ombros.- Pelo menos não sofro de ausência de pêlos.

- Me aguarde quando sair desse hospital. - disse James ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

- Prontos!? - disse Jennifer com a máquina preparada.

- Sorriam! - pediu Richard empolgado.

James, Lily, Remus, Sally, Sirius e Joey ajeitaram-se e sorriram para a fotografia. Independente do que viria a acontecer, não haveriam guerras, brigas e tormentos que os separariam. Não haveriam motivos para o fim daquela amizade que havia ultrapassado todas as trovoadas e, naquele instante, venciam mais um dos difíceis obstáculos sem abrirem mão da fidelidade que haviam um com o outro.

* * *

_**N/A: **Cheguei como nas eras anteriores, uma vez por semana! Digamos que eu tive a santa sorte de já ter este capítulo pronto e resolvi postar ele. Mil perdões se não ficou muito bom._

Os pais do James são uma piada né!? huahauauauaauauhah...fico imaginando esses dois na rua.

Pois é! Essa fic está acabando! Se bobear, semana que vem eu já posto o último capítulo. Apesar que eu acho que vou demorar, por que sou péssima em finais. Até sair coisa boa..quem sabe daqui um mês.

♥ Amei as reviewsss²²²²...eu sempre as amo. Impossível não amar ♥

→ Gui  
→ Thaty  
→ Gagau  
→ Livinha não..o Peter não aparece! Faz de conta que ele morreu! huahauauhua  
→ Bizão

Agradeço a atenção semanal de vocês!!! Amo mto³

Até semana que vem ou daqui um mês!

)0( Stef's.


	13. Capítulo 12

**3 Histórias.**

**Capítulo 12.**

Os dias se passaram e logo James e Lily já encontravam-se em casa com o pequeno Harry. A casa havia sido muito bem cuidada pela governanta que agora gozava de um bom descanso já que a ruiva, completamente energética, queria voltar a cuidar dos afazeres de casa.

- Não vejo a hora de ir trabalhar! - resmungou Lily, em um dos vários Domingos em que fazia o almoço e James ficava preso na televisão com Harry nos braços.

- Acho que você anda meio louca! - disse James, balançando Harry nos braços.

- E por que eu estaria louca!? - Lily apareceu na sala, segurando um pano de prato.

- Por que eu simplesmente não trocaria meu descanso em casa por dias chatos de trabalho. - respondeu James ajeitando a ponte dos óculos.

Lily enrugou a testa. Ela sabia que James gostava de trabalhar, mas não gostava de fazer o que era submetido.

- Deveria procurar outra coisa. - Lily sentou-se ao seu lado.- Já que estarei em casa, poderíamos olhar alguns jornais e ver se achamos alguma coisa.

James virou-se na direção dela e, com dificuldade, depositou uma de suas mãos na face de sua esposa.

- O que eu seria sem você, Lily?

Lily parou por alguns segundos, falsamente pensativa.

- Um fracasso total. - respondeu ela, fazendo-o rir.

- O mais fracassado dos fracassados? - James alteou uma sobrancelha.

- Provavelmente você estaria trabalhando em alguma esquina com meu vestido vermelho que, provavelmente, você teria furtado do meu guarda-roupa.

- Você acha que eu seria capaz de furtar seu vestido para pousar de travesti nas esquinas de Cendres? - James segurou o riso, enquanto a observava.

- Eu não duvido de você, James. Jamais duvidei.

James apertara sua bochecha.

- Mentirosa! Você sempre duvidou de mim.

- Quando eu duvidei de você? - perguntou Lily, horrorizada.

James aproximou-se lentamente da jovem, tomando cuidado para não esmagar Harry.

- Você duvidou de todas as vezes que eu disse que te amava. - James acariciou seu rosto com cuidado, contornando seus lábios rosados com o dedo indicador.

- Aquilo foi...

- Estupidez? Ah! Tenho certeza que sim!

- Você dizia que amava todas. Como poderia confiar em você? - Lily encolhera os ombros. Sentia-se aliviada em saber que aquele tempo em que fugia de James e de suas declarações espalhafatosas haviam acabado.

- Era apenas olhar diretamente nos meus olhos. - James lhe roubara um selinho.

- Se eu soubesse que viveria assim ao seu lado, tentaria passar menos tempo te criticando.

- O pior é que essa situação de críticas, ficou apenas amena. Você continua colocando defeitos em mim. - resmungou James.

- Ninguém manda deixar meias jogadas pela casa. - Lily dera um meio sorriso.- E, que eu saiba, abajur não é cabide.

- O que foi que eu deixei no abajur?

- Sua camisa fedida!

James caíra na gargalhada, mas Lily sinalizou em sua direção pedindo silêncio.

- Acho melhor eu colocar ele no berço.

- Concordo com você.

- Não se mova!

Sorrateiramente, James subiu as escadas e colocou seu pequeno e muito amado filho sonolento dentro do berço. Desde que saíram do hospital, Harry mantinha-se calmo e apenas acordava para mamar no seio da mãe. Fora isso, passava horas dormindo e sendo observado quase 24 horas por dia por seus pais.

- Imóvel! - exclamou James, retornando ao sofá e alinhando-se a Lily.

- Ele é um anjinho, né!? - disse Lily fazendo cafuné nos cabelos rebeldes do marido.

- Que nem o pai! - disse James rindo juntamente com Lily.

- James, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

Lily coçou a nuca e endireitou-se no sofá. A pergunta não era algo que deveria temer. Era apenas uma curiosidade.

- James...- ela o fitou enquanto escolhia as palavras. - ...você imaginava que tudo isso fosse acontecer conosco?

James enrugou a testa, pensativo. Se ele imaginava que tudo aquilo fosse acontecer? Digamos que não daquela forma.

- Creio eu que somente imaginava como seria beijar você. - James respondeu, calmamente.- Agora, formar uma família...impossível.

- Acredita em sonhos impossíveis agora? - perguntou Lily.

- Nenhum sonho é impossível, Lily. Se você acredita em algo, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele se torna real. E pode até ser uma realidade muito melhor do que você espera. Veja nós dois. Eu simplesmente não esperava dividir a mesma casa com você. Talvez um tijolo, mas não uma casa.

Lily sorriu carinhosamente na direção do marido. Ela também não esperava que tudo aquilo fosse acontecer. Esperar, até esperava, mas não com James Potter.

- Um tijolo? - perguntou ela, lhe dando um beijo na testa.

- É! Seria o justo para nossa guerra eterna. - James riu e inclinou-se na direção dela.

- Ainda estamos em guerra? - perguntou Lily, alteando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que eu quero trégua!

- Eu concordo plenamente com isso, capitão.

Cerrando os olhos, Lily entregou-se ao beijo carinhoso e profundo que o marido lhe oferecera. Não havia sentimento melhor no mundo do que saber que amava e que era correspondida por completo. De sua vida ela tinha certeza de que James Potter jamais saíria.

* * *

Joey saía do escritório de advocacia extremamente apressada. O frio estava rigoroso e o que ela mais queria naquele momento era se refugiar nas cobertas e tomar um maravilhoso copo de chocolate quente. Com passos rápidos, avançou até seu carro e agradeceu, e muito, por seu corpo ter parado de tremer devido ao vento gélido.

Sem pressa, vasculhou a bolsa em busca das chaves e sobressaltou-se ao ouvir uma pesada mão bater rapidamente no vidro fechado. Seu coração, que quase havia saído pela boca, aquietou-se ao reconhecer a figura que estava do lado de fora completamente encapuzada e coberta de neve.

- Anda me perseguindo? - perguntou Joey calmamente.- Sabe, não tenho dinheiro para lhe dar menino de rua.

- É assim que trata as crianças carentes? - perguntou Sirius deixando um sorriso maroto escapar.

- Não digo crianças, mas marmanjos desocupados sim.

- Ah! Bom saber, mocinha! - Sirius tremia dos pés a cabeça. Havia esperado Joey por muito tempo e sentia-se congelado. - Poderia fazer uma caridade a esse marmanjo?

- Estou com pressa, mendigo! - afirmou Joey rindo.

- Eu só queria ficar no quentinho.

- E esse quentinho seria meu carro? - perguntou ela, divertida.

- Pode ser seu carro, sua cama, suas cobertas...- Sirius abaixou a cabeça, ficando da mesma altura que Joey. - ...até mesmo seu abraço serve.

Joey sorriu. Voltar a conviver com Sirius estava sendo uma nova experiência e, por incrível que parecesse, tudo estava sendo satisfatório. Mesmo ainda estando receosa com futuras mágoas, ela queria apenas aproveitar o que o destino estava lhe propondo mais uma vez. Amava Sirius por completo e essa poderia ser sua última chance de demonstrar todo aquele sentimento que havia ficado trancafiado a muito tempo em seu peito.

- Hum...acho que não poderei aceitar seu pedido! - negou Joey, girando a chave do carro nos dedos.

- Nem se eu lhe oferecer isso?

Sirius lhe estendeu um enorme ramalhete de flores. Elas estavam perfurmadas e nem a neve pôde quebrar o encanto daquele tom avermelhado que sempre lhe chamara a atenção.

- Está querendo me comprar? - Joey perguntou.

- Por que vocês mulheres pensam que, toda vez que damos alguma coisa, é por que queremos outra coisa em troca?

- Porque é assim que vocês funcionam. - respondeu Joey, percorrendo o dedo indicador pelo rosto de Sirius.

- Eu funcionava assim, até que conheci uma Joey que me mudou completamente.

- E o que essa Joey fez com você?

- Fez eu amá-la com todo meu coração e ficar com a traseira quieta no lugar.

Joey sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Era reconfortante saber que ele ainda a amava.

- Eu espero que essa traseira esteja se comportando bem ou serei obrigada a chutá-la.

Sirius riu.

- Ela está bem quietinha. Palavra de Sirius.

- Então irei acreditar! - disse Joey pegando o ramalhete de flores. - Obrigada!

- Isso quer dizer que eu posso entrar no seu carro?

Joey levou o dedo até o canto do queixo falsamente pensativa.

- Quebrarei seu galho só por que você está morrendo de frio.

- Morrendo? - Sirius dera a volta no carro, apressado. - Eu estava quase em decomposição.

A porta fora aberta e Joey encolheu-se por completo. Sentiu o vento bater em sua face e, em questão de segundos, seus dentes haviam voltado a ranger.

- Para onde vai? - perguntou Sirius, fechando a porta.

- Tem lugar melhor do que ir para casa? - perguntou Joey calmamente.

- E me levar junto!? - Sirius sorriu.- Com certeza que não. - e lhe dera um beijo na face.

- Você está congelando! - disse Joey, segurando a face de Sirius com as duas mãos.

- Estava te esperando a duas horas. Você não tem horário para sair não!? - perguntou Sirius.

- Depende de quantos loucos aparecem pedindo um advogado. - respondeu Joey, passando as mãos rapidamente pelos braços de Sirius para fazê-lo ficar aquecido.

- Estou com ciúme desses loucos. Passam mais tempo com você do que eu.

- Podemos dar um jeito nisso se quiser. - Joey dera de ombros, ainda esfregando os braços de Sirius.

- Na verdade, eu já dei o meu jeito.

Joey parou de mover as mãos, encarando-o com o cenho enrugado.

- Que jeito!? - perguntou ela, com cautela.

- Se você olhar bem para este ramalhete, não é apenas um ramalhete. - Sirius parecia nervoso. Começou a esfregar suas mãos uma nas outras para ter o que fazer e evitar olhar Joey nos olhos.

- É o que então!? - Joey ajeitou o ramalhete no colo e nada vira de diferente.

- Deixe-me te mostrar!

Com um simples gesto, Sirius levou seu dedo indicador para o meio do ramalhete. Muito bem escondido, Joey pôde ver uma caixinha preta e discreta. Ela tentou conter-se, mas suas mãos começaram a tremer.

- O..o que é isso? - perguntou Joey, encarando Sirius atordoada.

- Hum...vamos ver...- Sirius pegou a caixinha entre as flores e estendeu-a diante dos olhos de Joey.- Quer mesmo saber!?

Joey confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela sentia todo seu corpo ficar tenso e sua respiração sair mais rasgante pelos pulmões. Subitamente, começou a sentir um calor que parecia infernal.

- Certo! - Sirius fitou a caixinha por alguns segundos. Estava tomando coragem. - Joey...

Ele a encarou. Estava com medo.

- Sirius!? - chamou ela, ansiosa.

- Quer casar comigo?

Se Joey estivesse em pé, com certeza teria caído de qualquer maneira no chão. Sua boca boquiabriu-se tentando emitir algum som, mas nada saiu. Honestamente, ela não esperava por isso.

- Você...você está falando sério?

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. - Sirius abrira a caixinha e, dentro dela, mostrou um lindo anel de brilhantes.

- Sirius eu...

- Joey, eu estou encabulado. - Sirius coçou a nuca, dando um risinho de lado.

- Imagine como eu estou me sentindo. - disse ela alisando a testa nervosamente.

- E...então...

Joey respirou fundo. Não pensou nas conseqüências. Ou melhor, não queria pensar em nada de negativo que poderia vir e atrapalhar tudo mais uma vez. Queria Sirius e era para a vida inteira.

- Eu aceito! - respondeu ela, com a voz quase inaudível.

Sirius não conteve-se e selou seus lábios com um apaixonado beijo. Suas mãos se enroscaram pelos seus cabelos, sentindo a mesma intensidade de carinho em troca. O mundo poderia acabar naquele momento e ele saberia que naquele instante, foi a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Eu amo você. - sussurrou Joey, fazendo carinho na face de Sirius.

- Eu também amo você. - disse ele lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na testa.

- Obrigada! Por tudo!

- Eu que tenho que agradecer por ter alguém como você na minha vida. - disse Sirius, sorridente.

Joey retribuiu o sorriso. Estava feliz e todos seus medos pareciam que haviam desaparecido.

- Acho que devemos comer porcaria depois dessa. - sugeriu Joey rindo.

- Eu topo uma pizza, o que você acha?

- Com edredom e filme?

- Edredom, filme, você e eu.

Ambos sorriram entre o beijo que havia selado de vez o amor que um sentia pelo outro.

* * *

Remus andava de um lado para o outro, esperando o momento em que o fisioterapeuta iria atendê-lo. Estava tenso e preocupado. Havia marcado, durante todos aqueles dias, consultas com diversos médicos em busca de respostas diferentes e positivas com relação ao estado de Sally. A jovem já havia perdido completamente as esperanças, mas Remus ainda lutava por ela.

Sally estava cansada de esperar. O livro parecia ter perdido a graça e, ver Remus andar daquela forma, a estava deixando irritada. Estava a ponto de acertar o livro na cabeça do marido para ver se o juízo dele retornava.

- Remus!? - chamou ela, fechando o livro.

Remus permaneceu andando de um lado para o outro, como se não tivesse ouvido Sally chamá-lo.

- Remus!? - repetiu ela com energia, acordando-o de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe, Sally! - Remus sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou uma de suas mãos.- Estou nervoso!

- Quem deveria estar nervosa sou eu. - corrigiu ela, calmamente.- Andar de um lado para o outro não irá resolver nada.

- Desculpe! - disse Remus, beijando as costas de sua mão.- Eu quero apenas...

- Remus, acalme-se. Vamos pensar positivo antes que eu enlouqueça.

- Essa é nossa última chance. - Remus disse escondendo o pesar.

- Espero que esse seja ao menos criativo ao dar a mesma resposta: _"Sinto muito, mas nem com fisioterapia"_, ou quem sabe essa...

- Chega, Sally! - pediu Remus, interrompendo-a. - Agora quem está ficando irritado sou eu.

A porta do consultório fora aberta, fazendo os dois ficarem quietos.

- Sr. e Sra. Lupin?

- Sim! - Remus colocou-se de pé rapidamente. Ficou meio aturdido ao notar que o médico que iria atendê-los era bastante jovem.

- Venham comigo!

Remus ajeitou-se e começou a empurrar a cadeira de rodas de Sally. Ambos entraram e sentiram-se à vontade com o ambiente de trabalho do doutor.

- O caso foi me passado com detalhes. Entrei em contato com o hospital em que a sra. Lupin esteve internada e digamos que tenho algumas coisas a questionar.

Sally olhou para Remus apreensiva.

- O que seriam essas coisas? - perguntou Remus, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

- Hum...- o doutor vasculhou algumas folhas que estavam sob sua mesa.- Digamos que a cirurgia pode ser refeita.

Os olhos de Sally se arregalaram.

- Refeita? Como assim? - Remus esgueirou-se na direção do doutor.

- O médico que fez a cirurgia em sua esposa, não a fez muito bem.

- E você pode fazer melhor? - perguntou Sally, cética.

- No caso, não seria eu a fazer sua cirurgia. Podemos dizer que entro com meu papel de médico logo após a nova operação.

- O meu médico disse que não tinha como eu voltar a andar. - retrucou Sally, irritada. Já estava farta de ganhar e perder esperanças. Já estava mais na hora de acabar com tudo aquilo de uma vez.

- Mas antes ele disse que você poderia, certo!?

- Certo! - respondeu Remus, no lugar de Sally.

- Então a afirmação continua sendo verdadeira. - o doutor recolheu os papéis e olhou bem nos fundos dos olhos de Sally.- Basta apenas você nos permitir a te ajudar.

- Eu estou cansada de toda essa palhaçada. Vocês médicos poderiam entrar em um acordo ou entrar na mesma faculdade.

- Assim irei me sentir ofendido. - disse Remus, calmamente.

- Você é uma excessão!

- É médico também? - perguntou o doutor, interessado.

- Me formando!

- Já tem estágio?

- Tinha!

- Você quer ajudar sua esposa?

- Sem sombra de dúvidas!

- Então a convença a fazer a cirurgia. Você irá assisti-la com o cirurgião condicionado a fazer a operação.

Sally congelou. Se dependesse de Remus, ela passaria pelo bisturi durante sua vida inteira.

- E se eu não quiser? - disse Sally sem emoção.

- Seu marido sairá daqui com estágio da mesma maneira.

Fora a vez de Remus congelar. Havia largado seu último estágio para cuidar de Sally, mas era complicado tentar conciliar os cuidados com a esposa e os testes finais. Estava exausto e não sabia se teria pique para enfrentar tudo de novo.

- Estágio!?

- Estágio!

Sally e Remus entreolharam-se por alguns segundos. Era nesses momentos que eles economizavam palavras e se entendiam apenas com o contato visual.

- Sra. Lupin, seu caso é reversível, acredite! Não estou aqui para te iludir. Estou falando muito sério. Você irá ser operada para restaurar a parte da coluna que fora afetada e com sessões de fisioterapia tudo voltará ao normal gradativamente. Seu marido será cúmplice disso, se quiser claro.

- Eu...

- Sally, é nossa última chance! - disse Remus, com urgência.

Sally apertou o braço da cadeira de rodas com bastante força. Era fato que estava cansada de ser submetida a isso mas, o fato de ter quase a certeza de que nada reverteria seu quadro, a fazia desanimar e não pensar em nada apenas deixar tudo como estava.

- Estarei com você. Como sempre estive. - Remus pegou uma de suas mãos e a segurou com força.- Iremos sair dessa juntos.

Sally engoliu seco. Seus olhos começaram a transbordar de lágrimas.

- Ok!Ok! Mas é a última vez que me submeto a isso.

- Pode ter certeza que vai! - disse o doutor animado. - Marcarei seus exames durante esta semana e marcaremos a cirurgia. Antes do Natal você estará com novas esperanças.

- Os efeitos serão muito longos? - perguntou Remus.

- Depende do que iremos ver na cirurgia. Não sabemos ainda ao certo em qual região da coluna de Sally que o médico operou. Por isso, precisamos marcar esses exames para movimentar o lado certo.

- Podemos vir amanhã? - Remus não estava se sentindo relaxado. Parecia que havia ficado mais tenso e muito mais ansioso.

- Irei agendá-los para amanhã, se preferem assim.

O doutor levantou-se e Remus fizera o mesmo. Ambos cumprimentaram-se e logo Sally e ele estavam no corredor do hospital rumando para a saída.

- Remus!? - chamou Sally com a voz rouca.

- Fale! - Remus permaneceu caminhando e empurrando Sally,calmamente.

- Pare um pouco! - pediu ela.

Remus parou perto da porta de saída. Ajoelhou-se diante dela, temeroso. Sally não conseguia esconder seus sentimentos. Estava com medo. Com muito medo de que nada desse certo.

- E se não der certo? - sussurrou ela, segurando as mãos dele.

- Tudo vai dar certo. Estou confiante desta vez. - disse ele, tentando acalmá-la.

Sally balançou a cabeça nervosamente. Remus supôs que ela queria descansar e levantou-se novamente.

- Vem, vou te levar para casa. - Remus ajeitou Sally com cuidado.

- Remus...- Sally o encarou.- Você irá me amar menos por isso?

Remus parou diante dela. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Em hipótese alguma irei te amar menos. O que tenho aqui é para uma vida inteira. Eu jurei te amar para sempre e não é agora que isso irá mudar.

Sally deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Se você acredita nisso, por que não posso acreditar também né!?

- Vai dar tudo certo! - Remus lhe dera um beijo carinhoso na testa e voltou a empurrá-la.

- Se estou com você, eu sei que vai. - disse Sally, secando o rosto com as costas das mãos e deixando ser levada por Remus.

Seja o que acontecesse, Remus sabia que com todo o amor que sentia por Sally tudo poderia melhorar. Bastava apenas crer que aquilo tudo seria possível. Bastava apenas acreditar que o amor que ambos sentiam um pelo o outro poderia mover todos os obstáculos que poderiam aparecer para tentar desanimá-los.

Nada poderia mudar a fé, o amor e o apoio mútuo de duas pessoas que nasceram uma para a outra e que se amavam para toda a eternidade.

**Fim.**

* * *

_**N/A: **E é com extremo prazer que termino mais uma fic! E olhem que eu pensei que jamais iria conseguir por que estava com as idéias travadas._

Bom...eu não sei dizer ao certo o fundamento desta fic mas, eu estou em uma fase da minha vida que preciso conviver com assuntos felizes e eu simplesmente acredito que uma das melhores formas para proporcionar momentos felizes e indo em busca delas...no meu caso..seria escrever, mesmo que não recebesse nenhuma review.

E o complemento desta alegria é saber que pessoas como vocês realmente se importam, lêem e deixam um recado para a autora ficar ainda mais feliz.

**Agradeço imensamente por cada review, cada conselho, cada crítica e, claro, cada pessoa que me aturou no msn chorando por estar travada ou simplesmente por demorar a postar. Se vocês gostam de algo, é um motivo a mais para nós que escrevemos se empenhar ainda mais para fazer o melhor.**

Eu espero ter sido fiel a isso!

→ Thanksssss ←

→ Livinha: De verdade, eu queria essa foto que a sra Potter tirou para colocar no meu mural. Embora eu idealize quem são os marotos e suas musas, não seria nada mal ter uma fotografia dessas de recordação.  
→ **Gui: **Finalmente chegou ao fim...hauhahauahuahuahuaaua..ficou pequeno?? hahahaha  
→ **Gagau: **O final chegou bem antes de dar um mês e espero que tenha gostado. Eu tentei...  
→ **Thaty: **Postei e cabou a ficcc..huahuaahahuhau  
→ **Bizão: **Vc tinha me falado deste "quote" e eu realmente não sei de onde saiu. Vc sabe o que eu tenho passado então palavras profundas vem saído ultimamente..hauhuahuahauahuahua...e putz Bizão...agradeço mto pela força que tem me dado!! Muito mesmo!! Amo³

E, para finalizar bem finalizado, um agradecimento especial ao biitinho mais biitinho de todos os tempos que tem me dado força, que fala que é meu fã sem nunca ter lido uma fic minha /mas eu amo do mesmo jeito/ e por me aturar dias e mais dias com essa doida aqui que vos fala.

Amo-te muito, viu!? Vc é muito importante pra mim...de verdade verdadeira...

Então, é aqui que termino esta fic. Se sentirem saudades de mim, tem "Falso Encantamento" e "Sonhos Inacabados", minhas duas fics eternas!!!!

Mais uma vez, obrigada pela paciência!

Amo!Amo!Amo³

Beijos nas bochechas da tia Stef's. 


End file.
